


An Epilogue: Growing Pains

by RedWingedAngel002



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One True Pairing, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Post-War, Romance, Unrequited Love, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWingedAngel002/pseuds/RedWingedAngel002
Summary: “Growing up takes time and patience. Just remember to be compassionate with yourself and your growth.” In which a kindred friendship is found through shared understanding.
Relationships: Hidaka Yumemi/Munto, Hidaka Yumemi/Ono Ichiko, Ono Ichiko/Munto, Ono Ichiko/Rui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	An Epilogue: Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnJolene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/gifts), [ElfMaidenOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfMaidenOfLight/gifts), [Bigimotik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigimotik/gifts), [thewinterose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterose/gifts), [the_irish_mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_irish_mayhem/gifts), [palamig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palamig/gifts), [RyeFo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeFo/gifts).



A Munto Fanfiction: Growing Pains © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, and Hurt-Comfort  
Summary: “Growing up takes time and patience. Just remember to be compassionate with yourself and your growth.” In which a kindred friendship is found through shared understanding.  
________________________________________

A/N: I love Ichiko dearly, but really need her and Munto to sit and talk things out, even if that means butting heads a few times. This interaction is not meant to bash or make her look bad, just a very headstrong teenager.  
With this, both of their character depth exploration has grown to new heights! I am very proud!  
Here is the cover and our featured friends: [fav.me/ddq116g and fav.me/ddqm87v]  
**Note** : Though not a necessary read, some references are taken from my other fics: [Godmother](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13382746/7) and [Princess](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13382753/2), while _a lot_ of the dialogue holds double meaning, pertaining to the series. These points are sourced in detail at the end of the one-shot.  
…Oh, and a warning for heavy (possibly triggering) themes, alongside a passionate range of swears. This is rated T+! There is certainly more than my occasional sprinkle. ^_^;  
If there are readers who have not yet watched Munto TV, this is a good summary: [youtu.be/MwN1nnFMssA] I tried my best to wrap the complexity of the events, though.  
Aside that, I would appreciate your feedback! This was a bit of a challenge to write. Enjoy!  
________________________________________

Songs: _Feed the Wolf_ by: Breaking Benjamin; _Louder than Words_ by: Cellweller; _Fire Fire_ by: Flyleaf; _The Walk_ by: Imogene Heap; _Your World Will Fail_ by: Les Friction; _War_ by: Poets of the Fall; _Unstoppable_ by: Red; Outside by: Staind; _Elastic Heart_ by: Sia; and Carnivore by: Starset  
________________________________________

Japanese Index:  
-chan: Honorific: Can be used with either a diminutive or with those who are grown; an indicate affection  
-hime: Princess  
Kousa: dogwood flower  
Lolicon: Lolita + complex; ending in ‘con’, rather than ‘com’, due to Japanese phonology.  
Mochi: rice cake  
-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of “Mr.,” “Mrs.,” “Miss,” etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady  
Yakiniku: grilled meat  
________________________________________

“Talking.”  
_‘Thinking.’  
Memories/Flashbacks._  
________________________________________

An Epilogue: Growing Pains

“Ichiko, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Turning to who addressed her, she saw Munto walk over to them, confidence radiating, as his white cape trailed. Earlier, he had apologetically left hours prior and the young trainee prophet, Toche, had toured them about; off to admire the newest blossoms sanctioned in the domed greenhouse.

His abandonment was not a first time occurrence.

Once the starstruck magic had worn off, Ichiko saw their Magical Kingdom visits as useless due to his tendency to be so easily distracted. It was a waste of time. Yumemi deserved better. Yet, she was _used_ to waiting, patient as could be—bless her heart—and coming here made her happy, for she got to share her childhood sky _together_ , so that was all that mattered.

That did not mean Ichiko had secretly hoped it would have been their last run-in for the day.

“We’re heading back. Maybe next time,” she finalized and hefted the book bag sling on her shoulder. Unconsciously, she blocked Yumemi behind, railed from his sights.

“You can still catch up with them later,” he reassured softly and offered a hint of a smile.

The nerve. Such charm would not have her sway!

However, his steadfast gaze reflected second motive and he did not approve her dismissal. Golden irises tweaked past her, connecting to emerald but for a moment, and then back again.

“This is important and your next visit will not be for another fortnight,” he urged, expression stern.

“But—“

“Ichiko, we’ll be okay. I can walk Suzume home.” Yumemi gave her shoulder a squeeze and went over to the Lord’s side. Welcoming, he hooked an arm over and caressed the peeking skin her sweater revealed. “See you at school on Monday?”

“S-sure.” There was a slight betrayal, which lingered in her chest. “I’ll call you tonight.”

Their dynamic was now all _wrong_...

“Alright,” she beamed and nodded, kousa pin bobbing. “Munto, same time next Saturday?”

With how weekends were panned out in their third year of middle school, once the clock struck four, Friday’s would extend closer to six: dedicated to daily after-school club and extracurricular activities. Yumemi: creative writing, Suzume: home economics, and Ichiko: volleyball practice.

Saturday mornings would be tasked with their part-time job at Takashi’s renovated shrine, afternoons: dragging off to cram school to study for entrance exams, and in the mid-afternoons: they would be teleported up here—at least, that was how it was for Ichiko and Suzume.

Every other week, Yumemi would depart at their crossroads, in humbled requests to have some one-on-one time with her new, _secret_ boyfriend. The happenings of their intimacy together was not discussed much. Perhaps flying lessons? She did not ask.

On those waif days, she and Suzume would sometimes go out shopping and indulge in parfaits; others, Suzume too had scheduled outings with her high school partner, Kazuya. When alone, Ichiko distracted herself by going on a jog or to the tennis court.

Finally, on Sunday’s, each had their own agenda to unwind—to an extent. The occasional meet-up with Sachi and her other group of friends would be initiated; the seven who witnessed the fated heroes who had saved their city from Gntarl’s attack on Christmas day. However, overall, many hours were spent grinding over homework and test preparation, until the week came to its cyclical loop once more.

Despite the rocky start of their skirting introductions with the Heavens above, an incline of peace was in progress. Everyone had come together as a community to rebuild the damages made. All was well in their weekly visits, too, as long as family communication was clear and they promised to be home by dinner.

“I would not miss it for the world.” He offered a side-hug, which she eagerly accepted with the nuzzling of his chest, to then pivot to the ponytailed brunette, finger waggled, “And _you_. Watch your footing. It rained earlier.”

He was such giant in comparison.

“Hee-hee! Thanks, Munto-san!” said Suzume.

“Mister? Now I feel old.” His wisped brow rose up at her. “Either _just_ Munto or Munto- _sama_.”

“Okay!” She was distracted by a button, which became undone at her polo collar. “Oops.”

Chuckling, he assisted pinning the white clasp, preened off a stray piece of lint from pink-dotted rayon, and to then place a brotherly ruffle atop her head. Each exchanged playful grins.

“Yumemi…” Focused on his partner, he tucked a flaxen lock behind her pearl adorned ear—such a unique hue for Japanese blood—where she gravitated to his warmth, completely spellbound.

“Lovey-dovey~!”

Huffing at the interruption, he twirled Suzume; maroon dress billowed until she was swaying in her fit of giggles.

He caught Ichiko’s watchful observation and his brief lightheartedness curdled into something pensive. A hand tugged at his cape and he turned to shield them for a moment of privacy.

In her mind, Ichiko groaned. _Barf_.

When they pulled apart, the blonde appeared dazed and windblown, struck to reality, and fanned out a hand to hide from her audience. He simply laughed and pinched her cherry hue. Frantic, she swatted away his tease and stepped to a more respectable distance, inhaling for composure.

At least they were only attached to the mouth and not the hip.

“Don’t work too hard, Munto. You look so tired lately…” Gently, she tugged his palm into hers.

“Yes, love. Make sure to retire at an appropriate hour, with your studies,” he gave her a knowing look, for it was common for students her age to depart to bed in the early morn.

“’Kay.” Rows of white broke through a sweet smile, while she swung their intertwined hands in a cheerful rhythm.

First matching outfits, and now _pet_ names? _Surly_ their yellow tops had been just a coincidence…

“Oh, that’s right!” Halting, she snapped her fingers in remembrance. “And good luck with your meeting on Wednesday! Everything will be all right, I know it!”

“Ugh, do not _remind me_ of that dreadful thing…” His face scrunched from the forethought, sighing, and kindly nodded at her reassurance. “But thank you, anyway. I will stay strong.”

“Munto’s got white hairs showing!” Suzume cheered.

"D-do I?" Anxious hands flung into said mane, ever conscious of appearances.

“Let me see?” He bent down to Yumemi’s height, where she took but a glance and pecked his forehead in encouragement. Tipping back, flustered is what came to mind for both parties. “No. But really, don’t frown so much, or you _will_ get wrinkles.”

“Heh. That is but a personality trait," he flashed a dazzling smile to ease her worries.

Tsk, _cheeky_.

Ichiko’s pride swelled by her unfaltering defiance, for his akimbo pose gradually crumbled under such fierce scrutiny. Even rabbits could lend a mighty kick and draw blood. Not even six months steady, and he was most _definitely_ whipped.

"You're not alone in this, Munto. I'm here to help." She thumbed his scarred cheek. “Tell me, okay?”

“I know. I could not do this without you,” his tone dipped low in affection, as he brushed her inner palm with but a butterfly’s touch, and gave it a squeeze. “Rest assured, all is for protecting our new future. Off you go, now.”

“Alright…” She lingered to let go and brought it curled at her heart.

His jaw then swerved quick, sharp profile grave in appearance as he stared off into the distance. Curious, Ichiko’s line-of-sight followed his, past the open columns and to the curved horizon, the nimbus below them dark and pregnant, but there was no danger eminent.

So, he had the tendency to space out too, huh? Weird.

Within rings of gold, diamond-shaped pupils were blown, contorted, and red lashes waned closed. Yumemi hovered closely, breath bated, and waited for him to focus once more.

“Also… Did you bring your umbrella today?” His smile was tender and he pet her silken hair.

That was a first. How odd of him to suddenly talk about the weather?

“Eh? I think so? Let me check.” He steadied the girl’s balance as she propped her briefcase on a raised sandal, opened the leather flap, and peered inside. There, nestled between various pastel-colored notebooks and a pencil case, the pink parasol in question lay, broken-in and tethered from years of habitual use. “Yeah, got it!”

“Good. It may sprinkle again within the hour.”

“Okay, thanks! See you later.” She clicked her bag closed and rose on her tiptoes to bid a chaste kiss. “Ready, Suzume?”

“Yep!” came her chirp and she bounced the yellow backpack.

“Ryueri will see you out,” Munto confirmed the purple haired prophetess would be their guide.

“M-hmm! See you, Ichiko!” she waved.

“Bye-bye!” Suzume joined in, enthusiasm bountiful.

“Bye,” was her deadpan response.

Longing eyes silently admired Yumemi’s beige skirt, its length far-more modest than even their knee-high uniforms, and the plaid cotton revealed but a hint of a slim calf, swayed across supple hips, until the duo turned the corner, out of sight.

Munto’s disgruntled glare fell unnoticed. There was a cough.

Shamed by her caught ogle, she stared at her feet and began to fidget.

“…You’re not going to escort me, too, are you?” she asked, timid.

“Shall we?” he offered his elbow with a twinkle of amusement.

“Tsk! _No_ thanks.”

________________________________________

Gods, just how _big_ was this place? They have been walking for _at least_ fifteen minutes.

From the northern corner of the isle, she overlooked the twining pathway descent and to the village below. Numerous tiled rooftops speckled the green scenery, while she could hear the faint bustle of a local marketplace in session. Often, when the three teens made way to the palace above, joyful villagers would generously offer snacks and flower crowns, in beckoned means of conversation and curious knowledge about the foreign lands they hovered over.

As the weeks progressed, a small collection of gifts had started to grow in her jewelry box.

Currently, they were passing through the place Yumemi first had rescued her and Suzume in. It had been rebuilt long before their first official tour in April, renovated with two encircled overpasses and finely trimmed shrubs. Angled pillar shadows caged against the bleached earth, and she assumed he decided to go under, rather than above, to avoid the Sun’s leering rays.

A shiver ran up her spine, while brown eyes lingered at the small octagon-shaped pond settled between the stilted bridges, its mirrored surface ominous and foretelling. Always, she got the heebee jeebees at this particular location and would rather avoid such discomforts.

Casting downward, she found the cracked soil had dusted her shoes, covering black velvet to dirt white. Aww, man! And she just bought these! What a pain…

Laughter then burst from the exit in which they came, as two bobbing heads of purple and pink sprinted at full speeds. At this height, she could barely make-out their faces, but saw they were young children.

“Hey, _HEY_!” Munto’s bass escalated to fearsome heights and demanded servitude, “Lorelei, Valarie.”

Skidding to a stop, their noses peeked over the stone railing, cautious.

The ring on his left middle finger caught Ichiko’s attention momentarily, bullion twinkling as he firmly pointed to the ground before them in summoning.

“Come.”

Jeez, even high and mighty with _kids_? How did anyone stand it?

Tight lipped, each looked at one another for courage, nodded, and floated to them.

The girl on her left was dressed in a red vest and white skirt, while dark leggings void off any immodesty. The long fringe framing bright azure eyes curled downward, past her bare shoulders, and was loosely tied all the way at her knees.

The other wore a magenta top, which was puffed at the sleeves, and coat tails that ran to meet her white boots. A decorative nurse cap matched the same warm color, a few shades darker than her hair, and contrasted against her pallet, for her skin was rich like buttered chocolate. She had electric green eyes and braided bangs, which fanned to a bob at her neck.

They appeared to be seven or eight years in age and were likely in second grade. How nostalgic…

“You know the rule about running in the hall— _especially_ on Sighting Pool grounds,” he lectured. “It is a sacred place. One of you could get hurt.”

Each tipped their chins down in shame, puppy-eyed.

“Yes, Munto-sama…” they said in unison.

“Now, what has you in such haste?” he called off his reprimands and placed the same hand at his silver belt. Neither of them even _made it_ to his belt.

“Oh! That’s right, he would know! Munto-sama!” the pinkette arched to meet face.

Twin soles hopped foot-to-foot in excitement, both eager for withheld information.

“Munto-sama, have you seen Toche? He’s nowhere to be found!” exclaimed Lorelei.

“Yeah, Lorelei wants to _tell_ him something,” her tone pointed out rather smugly.

“Shut _up_!” she bristled, cheeks flushed bright red, while long pigtails denied to and fro. “That’s not _why_ …! It’s not like you and Iris, Valarie!”

“Of course it is! I’m going to marry Iris one day!” her arms went akimbo, nose held high. “She’s my number one!”

She…? That was acceptable around here?

“Girls, focus,” he rumbled patient reminders.

“Oh, yeah! We saw Ryueri-sama, but he wasn’t around…” Valarie’s posture wilted momentarily, only to perk up and tap her fist against an open palm—very much an ‘ah-hah!’ gesture. “Yumemi-hime and Suzume-san were with her, though!”

“Uwah, Yumemi-hime is _so_ pretty~! I want to be _just_ like her!” Her sparkling admiration then veered into a whine, as she sought attention by the tugging of his cape, “No _fair_ , Munto-sama…”

Said man grinned at the unaware compliments his girlfriend received.

“Well, Ichiko was with them last.” A palm instinctively patted the girl’s red bandana to soothe, pivoted, and all eyes were fixated on her. “Any knowledge of his whereabouts?”

“Uh… We went to that Garden place,” she swallowed thickly, clung to her bag strap in a cold grip, and pointed afar to one of the hanging cliffs, “That way, right?”

Why did him asking for help make her so _nervous_?

“Oh, we didn’t check there! Let’s go, Lorelei!”

“Yeah! Okay!” she beamed.

In a quick succession of hurried footsteps, they took the skies.

“ _Girls_!” Munto barked once more with less tolerance.

Both turned at his command.

“That includes flying. Come now… Obey the rule,” he sighed and claimed, “Also, you did not show your appreciation for Ichiko’s assistance. You know better. Do not be rude.”

“Thank you very much for your help, Ichiko-san!” they both chirped.

Rushing forward, two pairs of lips landed on her tan cheek and hand, and she was shocked to silence for her personal barriers crossed.

“Bye…!” Jade irises were mere crescents, as she waved about.

“Munto-sama, see you! Bye-bye!” her palm extended to a high-five, which he gingerly accepted and engulfed hers in size. Valarie did the same, and the two walked briskly ahead, giggling.

The echo of their running resumed when the two children rounded the corner. With this, a snort steamed from Munto’s facing back; whether in amusement or annoyance was unknown to her. They, too, continued and came to a large corridor. Flying buttresses supported the long ceilings, slabs of marble, which were chiseled to fine perfection.

Ahead, Ichiko saw three green-robed elders, the trio speaking in hushed tones, as their fourth, younger companion gave rowdy laugh. He clapped the back of the brown bearded one, which unfortunately knocked the cap off his braided placement.

Apologies were stuttered as the middle-aged man picked up the befallen cone and he brushed it off with a maroon glove, rubbing it against his mustered-yellow skirts for good measure, before exchanging it hesitantly in return.

After a strained moment, all was forgiven through a choir of hearty chuckles, leathered laughter-lines blooming in their wake.

Interesting…

Were men in dresses the fashion style around here? She never saw their royal monarch wear anything to such a degree, aside the occasional pelt across his hips—like today—so perhaps it had something to do with the coming of age.

As they approached, the four faced to greet them with warm smiles.

“Munto-sama…”

He said nothing but gave his curt respects.

What a surprise. To have _him_ bowing meant they must have been pretty high up in the food chain.

________________________________________

They now were on the second floor. A recognizable place from her visits, which had yet to cusp the mountaintop held at the middle of the island. She could see the iridescent dapple of floral trees in the distance, and was awed by the crisp, gradient sky. Perhaps there was some hidden magic left in the place, after all!

“Huh? Aren’t we going this way?” she pointed to the left fork of their path.

“Apologies. My study is a catastrophe at the moment.” Munto’s gaze skippered away from hers; bashfully scratched an elfin ear, to then draw face and strode ahead, unwavering. “We will speak in private elsewhere.”

“Whatever.”

Pausing a moment, she crouched to fix one of the loose ties on her sneaker and pulled down her jean skirt, in case there were any curious onlookers.

“Keep up!” he demanded. Broken from her focus, she saw that him standing meters ahead with fist at his hip. He did not look pleased. “Stragglers will only be left behind.”

Wow, _rude_. What happened to the kind consideration he would always give Suzume?

Even at school, the petite brunette was quite short for their age, all being fourteen—excluding Yumemi, who had just graduated up a year earlier in February—but she was simply _dwarfed_ by the magicians’ towering height. Ichiko may have skimmed up to the occasional collarbone or two, but hell, she _barely_ made it passed his elbow!

With such daddy long legs, he always walked way too fast. How did the blonde manage to stay at pace?

“Jeez, I’m coming!” she exclaimed, for her to then kick at the toe and run over.

Another gap of silence followed, and she glanced to admire the rhythmic sway of her bag’s plush keychain. He was not much for small talk, huh?

“Oh- _hoh_? What an unusual sight.”

Ichiko did a double take, for the one she managed to bump into each of her visits was wearing such a _ridiculous_ shirt. His sleeved crop-top crossed over his left breast and was popped at the collar. Gold trimmings lined the hem and cuffs edges, while a pair of fitted pants and dress shoes matched the same navy color, bringing out the fairness of his pallid skin.

She understood summer was approaching and that it was much warmer up here to Kyoto’s comparison, but had he no shame? This was not some kind of strip show! Why was his mid-drift exposed?!

After giving his naval a tempting glance, she mentally scoffed. Well, the curtains certainly matched the drapes. In their first introductions, she thought his obnoxious hair was dyed. Their optic pigments were simply a feature graced through a different space-time.

“Munto. Ichiko,” he nodded to each of them, seemingly unaffected by the embarrassing attire.

…And her escort did not even _bat an eye_!

Wait, was this considered normal? Oh, _hell_ no! He better have not flashed himself to Yumemi in such an indecent way, otherwise fists would be swung!

“Rui. What brings you?”

“Is the Princess with you?” The blue haired man craned to see if she were behind them.

“No. She and Suzume are returning to their families,” he gave a negative and flicked away a tickling fringe. “You may catch them at the entrance gates, however.”

From what was said around here, the Magical Kingdom was once considered the lowest and most looked down upon within Heaven’s eight countries. Unto the point where the representatives of the United Army and their Admiral, Gntarl, had ordered an attack in to destroy and annihilate the seven Akuto pillars, which kept their diamond-shaped islet afloat.

The befalling of those same pillars would later be the cause of vicious earthquakes and tsunamis.

The horrors of war were called upon them, even before the eighteen-month power-lust outbreak, for their magical usage was rumored to have wasted more of the precious Akuto energy.

However, those tables have been turned from the will of one heart’s desire. She, the Girl of Destiny and child from Earth, and how together alongside their young red king, they had changed all fates by restoring the once stagnant Akuto cycle to its original state from the distant past, fruitful and abundant.

Nothing was shown but gratitude and respect; it was the reasoning for Yumemi’s Princess title.

“Shall I send a letter? Is there anything for me to pass on?”

“That is not necessary, thank you,” he patiently waved a stand down and silenced the haste inquiries nipped on Munto’s tongue. “I simply wanted to return some history books lent from Yumemi-hime, but will do so during her next visit.”

“I see.” Wide shoulders became lax from the additional information.

Jeez, he was always such a stiff when it came to Yumemi’s possession.

“Well then…” Pale bangs were brushed aside, reluctant to depart, and he cleared his throat. “I will let you be on your way.”

“Right.”

Huh. She never noticed how surprisingly feminine he was, just as many would claim she to be the exact opposite: a tomboy.

“Ichiko, it is always a pleasure,” he cradled her wrist and to bent forward in respectful formality.

“Kiss my hand again, and I’ll kick you in the balls,” she warned, glare menacing, and ripped away from his touch. Tingled warmth lingered there.

Rejected, Rui’s gaze became wide and pin needle lashes fanned around two luster irises. From her peripheral vision, she saw the redhead pinch the bridge of his nose and mutter under his breath.

“Hah!” he barked and slapped his knee. “Now that is the kind of fire we _need_! I like your spirit!”

“Rui, that is no longer a requirement for our soldiers…”

“Encouragement is _always_ needed, even in peace times.” The look he presented Munto panned back at her and brimmed with just as much admiration. She had to admit, he did have fascinating eyes. They were like beached sea glass found in the summer breeze. “Although I apologize if my prior greeting offended you, dearest Ichiko. I am still learning the cultural differences in Japan.”

“Hng. It’s fine, I guess…”

“Until we meet again, my lady,” he bowed quite dramatically with the tap of a pristine heel. “Munto, I will see you at the Conference Room later this evening, in preparation for our newest treaty meeting below.”

“Correct…”

Although his gentry mask was impeccable from years of practice, the once sun-kissed skin became ashen, and there was a subtle bob at his Adam’s apple. Internally, a growing storm set in motion but his wavering poise was snapped back into place by Rui’s hefty patting.

“Hey! There is no need to brood and sulk, you idiot. Do what ought to be done.” An elbow leaned against him and he poked at his chest, in reminder of the duties he always carried out with an unyielding heart. “Ryueri-sama and I will be _right there_ by your side. We are in this together, after all!”

“Yes, but _you_ are not the one having to speak to the Lower World representatives,” he explained tightly, white lipped, and nudged his companion away. “Tsk. Giving _me_ orders, now? Jerk.”

Finely plucked eyebrows waggled, unaffected by the withering look received for his tested patience, and coming at attention, he straightened Munto’s disheveled cape without so much as a word exchanged, to then politely excuse himself.

Aquamarine gave her brown a final lingering glance.

“Perseverance, my friend~! I believe in you!”

“I _know_ ,” he groaned, sounding similar to that of a child’s response from a pestering parent.

“Jeez, it’s always a joke with him,” said Ichiko, once Rui was out of earshot.

“Tell me about it…” Munto crossed his arms and gave her a side-glance. “And you get to leave.”

For once, they were in agreement.

…Or out of earshot, so she thought. Their evolutionary appendages made advantage, for paces forward, said man rotated to the gossiping duo, his grin mischievous and cunning, and he sent a flirtatious wink at her direction, attractively so.

Bristled by the flutter pacing her veins, she pulled an eyelid and stuck out her tongue in a mock. Rui’s bell-tone laughter echoed throughout the columned hallway and he waved farewell.

Stupid peacock!

“Let’s go already!” Stomping, she initiated their trek once more. “I don’t got all day!”

“Likewise,” Munto grumbled from behind.

Soon enough, they had met side by side from his languid pace and she tried to initiate conversation:

“Hey, so… Why don’t you get on that Blue Guy’s case for not calling you _Lord_?”

“Are you referring to Rui?” She nodded at his inquiry. “Well, like his father before him, he is my Right Hand and military general of the Magical Kingdom. Jest aside, he is very hardworking and reliable, and has saved me dozens of times out in the battlefield. We grew up together and I consider him my dearest friend.”

“Is that so?” She was intrigued.

“Yes.”

“Then who’s the Left?” Mouth agape, he stared down at her in bafflement. “ _What_? You’ve got two hands, right? If there’s a Right, there’s got to be a Left. Duh!”

“…Ichiko, I did not know our politics would be in your area of interest.” His surprised look morphed into something charmed, and he pressed at his silk-bound chest. “I am touched.”

“Just answer the question!” she snapped at him for getting so overly sentimental by such a simple observation.

“That would be Ryueri. She is my personal advisor and the royal Prophetess.” He always spoke of her with great pride and utmost respect, due to the boundless faith she carried in him. Sample shown with her previous blindness, and the sacrifice she gave to find a light of hope for their destined future, despite all-other premonitions foreseen. “Under the King, both Hands hold the one of the highest rankings in our social system. Aside the Outsider, of course—before he left the Heavens.”

“Hmm… I thought it’d be someone else,” she hinted to another in particular.

“You mean this?”

Munto’s wrist shimmered and rolled in a circular motion, materializing something small and plucked between a middle and pointer, which he then tossed and she caught in quick reflex.

Long fingers opened to reveal a white chess piece: the Queen.

“T-this is…” Her mouth stuck like mochi. It was difficult to swallow.

No way…

“ _That_ position has not been filled yet. However, she is equal to the King.”

What a joke! If he was _honestly_ even suggesting _that_ , there was _no way_ Yumemi could withstand that kind of pressure! Their years were far too wide! Plus, that is why he demanded sworn secrecy towards their relationship in the first place—for her protection!

…Right?

Then again, she saved the world from Armageddon's knocking, merging two halves into one sky, and had stood up against that greedy old man—who was _three times_ her size—to rescue Suzume and herself.

What was his name again? Gunther? Gntarl? Whatever happened to him? Last she saw: the merciful Akuto Doll flew him off when they created a new bridge, which solidified both Heaven and Earth.

“Now kindly return it. The set would be meaningless without it,” his palm opened to her.

“Too bad!” She turned him a cold shoulder and huddled the prize away. “You gave it to me. It’s mine!”

“Hmph! I will let you _borrow it_ for the time being,” Munto growled quietly and walked ahead, strut clipped.

Thoughtful, she was silent for the remainder of their trek.

________________________________________

 _Finally_ , they had made it to their sought destination. When the oak double-doors opened, she was taken aback by the sheer size of the room—it was far bigger than her and her father’s nook apartment. Even with both stories lined up, this was still larger.

She could not help but be impressed. Fancy!

Not much light shown, though, which was surprising due to the vast amount of open window structures all around, until Ichiko realized the blinds were closed. With a flick of his wrist, he willed the velvet curtains aside, yet naught of breeze. Once lit, there was a lone round table settled on a carpet and four seats flanking the curved stone.

This must have been a private conference room.

But…

It felt more like she had been sent off to the Principal’s office, instead. Likely a lecture was underway. Ugh. What a drag…

The redhead chose to ignore her quiet groan, as she rolled her shoulder in mental preparation, and a chair was pulled out with his hovered bidding.

“If you may,” he gestured in a poised manner—almost butler-like. How amusing.

She fidgeted in her seat, nervously scratching to see if the armrest’s gold paint would give, when coming to realization that they have never actually been alone together in a room before; to then noticed a small stack of papers, which were left from the prior occupant. Before she could attempt to peer at what was written, Munto bunched the leaflets together and went to one of the multiple surrounding bookshelves to file them away.

It was then that she heard her bag vibrate. Placing the pack on her lap, she opened the olive-green zipper and dug in search for the crying device. Once retrieved, she saw the screen contained one missed call and a text:

_Pops: Hey, Ii-chan. You still Upstairs?_

Taking a glance, she confirmed that he was still distracted and puttering about, and opportunity shown, lithe fingers typed furiously in reply:

_Me: Yep. Will be a bit late. Sry._

_Pops: Np. I’ll be home the usual Sat schedule. 8:00._

_Me: Kk. What do you want tonight?_

_Pops: Yakiniku!!! ;)_

The teen had to think for a moment. Did they _have_ steak? Perhaps she would need to stop by the grocery store on her way home…

“Hey, how long is this—“

There was a knock, and two pairs of eyes cast to the entrance in expectancy. Ichiko put her green flip-phone away in means of etiquette and slid the bag aside.

“Maid service,” muffled a feminine voice from behind.

“Proceed,” Munto bid.

Backing up into view, a maid turned to greet them, cart in tow. The sleeves of her honeydew top were pointed and pulled tight at the neck, while a vest matched the white cotton of her apron. As she made way, long aqua skirts slit to reveal sheer pleats and dancing ballet flats.

She was very pretty and _very_ much pregnant.

Munto recognition pursed a jutted lip. Apprehensive, the hand at his side then clenched to a white-knuckled grip and he walked over to their third party, gray boots tapping.

“Marina, I have told you to not over exert yourself,” he lightly chided.

Curious, Ichiko wondered if the woman's name referred to the sea, for her hair held the same color of it. The shoulder-length curls were similarly styled to what Yumemi’s mother, Nozomi, had in her youth—who she referred as Aunt, in the closets sense for taking her in as her own—fishtailed back and middle-parted by two sapphire clips.

Catching herself, she dawned on the fact that gawking in such a manner was probably impolite… It was obvious she had a husband under vow.

“ _Yes_ , my Lord. However, I _like_ to be busy; sitting about churns me restless. I mean no disrespect.” She gave an apologetic smile, dimples quirking, and rubbed at her abdomen affectionately. “Besides, I am merely seven months along… We will be _all right_.”

Nonetheless, his palm continued to hover over the small of her back, concern radiating off in waves. At this, a toxic suspicion began to rise: When did he get so _touchy-feely_? With how he was acting—fussing over like a mother hen—was it _not_ so-called hubby’s baby in her belly?

…Did Yumemi know?

“Well, if you are so determined…” Hesitancy laced at the tone but he trusted her self-judgment and withdrew. “Stella has orders to give you your rest. Notify her when in need of it. Understood?”

“Of course,” her crown bowed politely.

Stella was the housing headmistress in the Magical Kingdom. She was stocky and boisterous in nature, outmatched the height of most _men_ , and was ever-present with a motherly smile. The predecessor King and Queen, Andreious and Seraphine, appointed him under her caretaking as a babe, for she willed her life for others, without hesitation.

The cart offerings were then swept up by a turn of his heel.

“Oh! Sire—!”

“I am more than capable, Marina. Thank you,” he cut all fretful ramblings. “Your efforts are appreciated.”

Struck by an overlooked demeanor, sienna eyes glossed over with tearful adoration, chin quivered, while two shaking hands wrung against her swelled breast.

“…Thank you very much for your kindness, Munto-sama,” cracked her sincere gratitude. Once composed, she offered her a deep curtsy. “Ichiko-san. Excuse my intrusion.”

What was that all about?

When the door softly clicked closed, there was a pause at his stride, listening. For her, the patter of footsteps could no longer be heard. Once satisfied, Munto chuckled in amusement and carried the silver tray over to where she sat.

“A bit _friendly_ , huh?”

The upward tweak at his mouth dipped low in disapproval and he stiffened at her implication.

“She is expecting her first child,” he peered a haughty look of disdain.

“My eyes aren’t knotholes!” she hissed, accusations pointed and claws bared.

“Learn to hold your _damn_ tongue,” was his warned whisper. “She is well above my senior.”

“Wouldn’t seem to matter,” she muttered to herself. “Some guys _like_ older women.”

The transfer of ceramic to marble filled the tense silence. A sigh for patience soon followed.

“…I will have you know, Marina has had several miscarriages these past three years, while her late-husband died in my arms during our previous war. Is it so wrong of me for being a _little_ sympathetic?” he seethed.

Ice ran from the sudden skip at her heart and her cheeks _burned_. She was overtaken by shame.

“S-sorry…”

“Tea?”

Ichiko watched as one hand balanced the kettle between five calloused fingertips and the other pull biscuit fixings and dried fruit to compliment her drink. The spark of magic still caused her to jump, and crimson fire ignited within his palm, acting as a cooktop, until the water steamed to a boil.

“I thought you don’t eat food up here?” she asked.

“We do not. These are Yumemi’s recommendations.”

This was because they resonated and absorbed the almighty energy, Akuto. Those with slim stature always held a hallowed quality in their abdomens, due to their atrophied stomachs and expanded lungs for withstanding such high elevations. A month before, she and the girls had run into the awkward predicament for asking and naught of restrooms. Accommodations were made, of course.

“Here you are.” Once settled on the saucer and poured, Munto flicked his wrist to defuse the flame and pointed to a delicately cast honey jar and set of metallic tins. “This is fruity, bitter, and nutty. Condiments, if you wish.”

She took his gift cautiously and selected a flavor to seep. There, the water bled a tyrian purple.

“…Thanks.”

The unfastening of his cape broke her fluctuating thoughts, as he draped it on his chair. He showed his back to her, vulnerability revealed in the flex and ease of twined muscles when he rolled his neck. A pop was heard and his palm came to massage the ache. Only the faintest of protests was caught. The quiet strain rippled through a grimace, to be shaken off and masked away by the scratching at plume ends. When seated and a leg crossed atop a leather-clad knee, there was a tug at his constrict collar, and bare biceps bunched together at their folding.

He certainly was comfortable in his own skin.

Observant eyes scurried down to her lap, flabbergasted, and restrained her artistic admiration to a halt. She could not help but rub at the tint dusting her cheeks.

Why was _everyone_ up here so _flawless_?

“I will not dawdle,” Munto began, “I called you here to discuss something, which has come to my attention.”

“Obviously,” she said in annoyance.

“Now, what will be mentioned is not for the faint of heart.” His manner was stoic and predatory. “Are you prepared?”

“What? Is this some kind of love confession, _your Majesty_?” Ichiko sneered.

“Not by my means,” he brushed off the jibe. “But I urge you get on with yours towards Yumemi.”

Her gut sunk, chest beating double-time.

Wait… He knew? He _knew_ , and yet—! Did guys not abide to some kind of male Girl Code?!

Grappling her wits, her spitfire nature flexed high and true.

“ _Excuse_ me—!”

“Let me finish,” a hand rose for silence. “Please, understand that I know this is uncomfortable for you, Ichiko. The relationship between Yumemi and I is new and a bit awkward for us as well. There are still very few condemned trustworthy below who are aware of our courtship. We are _all_ making adjustments towards our new future, Heaven and Earth.”

Yeah, _right_.

“Nonetheless, with how you treat and act around me—whether in aloof or snide remarks—has become quite cumbersome. I can no longer keep silent. Yumemi understands that you are hurt but does not know why or how else to help, for she is trying to accommodate around your sensitivity.” He paused for her digestion. “However, _I_ know why, and do not believe you are upset at me, but at her, and your inability to let go of what you desire from her.”

The ridged plank of her spine swayed back in disgust, while tense body language cried hostility.

“Therefore, I want you to nip it in the bud, before this jealousy of yours festers and wounds you further.” Knit brows unraveled upward, pleading. “I am saying this with good intention, Ichiko. We may lack reciprocation, but I _do_ care for you and Yumemi’s loved ones. She and I very much see eye-to-eye, in that sense.”

Jealous? She was not _jealous_. How could she be jealous over something that was never _hers_?

“For your sanity, tell her how you feel. Go on a date together; do _something_ to help you heal. I will not intervene. Yumemi will understand.” His faith in the blonde was remarkable, while he spoke her clung fears aloud: “She is a big girl with an even bigger heart, who _also_ wants to protect you and your happiness. Trust in her more and confess your heart’s song—both the love and the hurt—before it is too late, and you no longer have the opportunity to do so.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

His jaw tipped up in a conceited fashion, declaring future intentions as he stared at her head on:

“…There may be a day she will want to stay here permanently. Have you considered that?”

The chess piece egged white-hot in her pocket.

“You can’t be so sure,” came her piercing daggers.

“Neither can _you_ ,” he emphasized, unflinching. “The future we opened holds endless possibilities and ultimately that is Yumemi’s decision to make. Not mine, not yours. I do not keep her against her will.”

Psh, why would Yumemi want to be Queen, anyway? It is too much of a responsibility to lead so many. …But with how much he and his people adored over her, persuading gifts like flowered bouquets and fine jewelry, how could she not resist?

It was not fair. Can they not share?

“Why didn’t she tell me…?” She started to bounce a heel in agitation.

“She has, _gently_.” Munto grounded her soft-spoken doubts. “You have not been listen—”

The grip of fear began to rise, as buzzing thoughts jumped to the worse possible conclusion: that Yumemi was flying out of her reach.

“But she _always_ tells me these things!” her voice escalated, throwing her blame across the table, “She told me about _you_! About how you fell from the sky, red tights and all—!”

“When is my name day?”

“I-I—! _What_?” she asked, perplexed. His sudden topic change jarred her.

“Humor me,” he requested, without a lick of wit shown. “The date of my birth; do you know of it?”

“Uh…” brown eyes blinked owlish. “Well, it’s…”

The seconds dragged on endlessly. She could almost hear the mental buzzer. Once time ticked over, he resumed to fill the gaping silence.

“What is my favorite gemstone?”

Damn. Never was she one for tests. Her memory was poor and the results showed. Even her old man joked about it in the genes they shared—including their kindred passion for photography.

“…”

“Come now,” he coaxed through a pained smile, “I wear them quite often…”

He liked the color red, right? That was her nickname for him, after all: Red Guy.

“Rubies?”

“Good observation,” bass raised with sincerity, giving her fleeting hope, to flux down in the crushing response, “False, I am afraid.”

The twin fists clenched at her lap began to turn cold.

“What do I partake in my free time?”

“Wait, you _have_ free time?” she joked to cover her nervousness.

“Very funny… Any knowledge of my family members and kin? The day of my coronation?”

Her jaw hinged at the angry jab and his ability to make her feel so _small_.

“No? Hmm…” The Lord leaned back and looked out the closed trellis windows. Disappointment reflected there. “Shame. I was certain you three have been to the Lineage Hall.”

They _have_ —a few weeks ago, before Golden Week. However, she was so captured with the lifelike oil paintings, she did not bother to focus on explanations. The towering murals presented royal generations back until the predecessor King and Queen, dressed in blue and white. And _damn_ , did he take after his dad! Yet, certain attributes pieced from his mother as well.

There was one of him, too; but with the maroon cloak covering his smaller shoulders, confirming his physical age was hard to tell. Alongside the painting, a floating hologram reeled the revolutionary day: his customary frown was placed well back then too, while he stood centered between two platinum blonde children and came up to Ryueri’s nose, both stony and all ever-graceful.

It really was odd that they had such ancient architecture up here, almost Greek-like in their buildings and letter scrolls, but well _beyond_ advanced technology, in contrast.

“This is stupid! You can't just expect me to know these things off the top of my head!”

His neck snapped back in acceptance of her challenge.

“Huh! Very well!” He leaned forward to her eye-level, determined to prove the falsehood of her excuse, “Your birthday is July 30th and your favorite gemstone is the aquamarine. You live with your single father, Tami, and have two uncles—one whom is married and are totaled with two cousins named Shojiro and Minami. You enjoy sports, cooking, photography, and the fine arts, and are in hopes of becoming a fashion designer for your future profession.”

“…!” It took a moment for Ichiko to catch her breath, for the information he revealed held surprisingly pinpoint accuracy. “…Are you _spying_ on me?”

She would not be surprised, if so. He was such a _creep_ with the stalking of Yumemi in their first summer collision. Yet, desperate times called for desperate measures.

“ _Flattering_ but incorrect. I am _too busy_ , remember?” came a scoff, and he eased up to explain, mumbled against a curled pointer at his cupid’s bow, “Yumemi speaks very fondly of you both. She does with all and whom she is passionate about about. It simply takes a willing ear.”

“I _know_ that!”

Of _course_ , she knows! They have almost decade worth of friendship under belt, while he had, what, six _months_ —six months and a _week_? The blonde may mask an introverted persona, but once comfortable and recognized as trustworthy, she could be quite the chatterbox. With his lack of conversation, she probably even consumed most of their moments together, talking away.

“…Just like him, I _swear_.“ Munto massaged his throbbing temple. “At least _he_ does it with good humor.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing. For your information, my name day was last month, on April 9th. I sent you an invitation to the celebration in the New Year, which you were not present for. Emeralds are my favorite gemstone, while I partake in non-fictional reading and chess during my available time.” Head cocked, he revealed the same stone teardrop nestled at his collarbone like a prize.

Her envy sparked in a similar sense.

“I _had_ an uncle—my mother’s twin—however, he and my aunt passed not long after my parents. The remaining members of the royal bloodline are my two younger cousins and I,” he referred to the pastel dressed children at his coronation. They were now the same age as Ichiko.

It was pretty obvious his parents were gone, presented through his dignified status, and she could not help but find a sliver of empathy within the forsaken loss of her own mother.

“I was thirteen when I became King.”

“Thirteen?” That was when all of Yumemi’s troubles started. “No way…”

“Yes…” Red lashes closed for a long moment. “I have been under rule for six years.”

Wait, really? Nineteen? That is not even drinking age. She could have _sworn_ he was in his mid-twenties, for he always carried himself as so much older. Well, at least her worries of him being some kind of perverted _lolicon_ could be settled. A four-year gap was not too bad. It was two with Kazuya and Suzume.

…However, that did not mean he still had a weird uniform fetish.

“Ryueri had watched over the Magical Kingdom five years prior to my reign, until I was matured enough to inherit my father’s place.”

“No wonder you two are close.”

“You take _that back_!” Munto’s anger veered one to livid levels, stunned by such scorch words, “You take that back _right now_ , you foolish, inconsiderate girl! Ryueri has shown you _nothing_ but kindness! To dare sully her name and our relationship—!”

The hell? What was his _problem_?

“That’s not what I—” her attempted counter was overruled.

“Ryueri is my _godmother_ , for Akuto’s sake! She raised me when my family could not. I _know_ you know this! I was there the _two_ times it was mentioned by Yumemi and herself! Or do you _too_ fall to deft ears whenever _mother_ is of the subject matter?” his tongue held a viper-like whip, quick and venomous.

A twisting motion gripped her heart like a vice.

“ _Hey_!” she lashed out. “Listen, I—!”

“I am waiting,” he grit, nose flared and lips curled. “Either apologize or explain yourself!”

“That’s not what I meant—at all!” Mint-clad arms flapped about. “I’m just stating that you two are _close_! Relax! Holy shit!”

Similar accusations must have been brought up for him to act with such defense, for the media was not all too kind. In her four month waiting period, Yumemi compiled a whole scrapbook related to the Heavens; for Shigeru cut article clippings whenever once found in the morning newspaper, under his daughter’s plea.

“Fine.” Not entirely satisfied at her reasoning, but acceptable, his anger snuffed to a simmer. “This is your second warning. I suggest you heed it.”

“Jeez,” she rolled her eyes. “ _Touchy_.”

“Do not _push_ me…” Canine bared, an animalistic growl rumbled within his chest. “You are speaking to the Lord of All Magic. You have _no idea_ what I am capable of. Keep your commentary in check, or know that I can _easily_ shut that mouth for you.”

Talk about a _high_ horse.

“Being King is no laughing matter,” he pressed, not willing to be brushed aside for what he took great pride in. “Do you think you could shoulder the responsibility of two million lives? Right now, today? The politics, finances, and their well-being? Would you have a strategy, if there were an ambush attack? Could you find the strength to rise from the ashes, when betrayed to the callings of war?”

He was testing her sense of empathy through his own experience.

“This position requires a sharp mind, strong heart, and a power many would find terrifying, in means of protecting one’s birthright. It is a choice to honor.” Determined bullion burned steady and fierce. “I may be the youngest of the remaining six royals, but I am not naïve. I do _not_ laze about, hoarding my riches, nor do I _fool around_ with the housing staff, so I would greatly _appreciate it_ if you _cease_ this attempt at painting me in such a _bad light_. I get enough of that from the rest of the world, as it is.”

With a click at her tongue, she stuck her nose in the air in a huff.

“Keep it together. Breathe. This is for a good cause…” he inhaled for calm, contemplative, and softly confessed, “Ichiko, I know that your mother neglected and left you and your father as a child, and that it still effects your everyday life and decisions—”

The echo in his fading bass triggered a memory: one where a tall, fashionable woman, graced in beauty and intellect, rolled her suitcase out their small apartment without sparing her doorframe peeking as much as a glance; someone’s weeping echoed from the kitchen—to then flash forward, her six-year-old innocence laden by the nudging assistance of her father’s drunken stupor.

It had taken both the Hidaka and Imamura’s support to give Tami purpose and carry on for his daughter’s sake. Their neighbors were a close knit as well, almost like second-family.

“And did _she_ tell you that, oh _divine one_?” she hissed venom.

“In a way, yes. Though for that fact, not intentionally.” Wistful eyes cast off.

It really grated her when he gave such mystic talk. It made her feel inferior—like he and Yumemi shared a connection more special than any other could fathom to grasp.

There was a time, too, many months ago and in the first chill autumn swept with, that she had questioned to her friend why she so often would go to that red bridge Ichiko had found her fainted and crying on, after the floating island incident.

The blonde simply answered that she was being beckoned, but unable to be heard—that Munto was one far deeper than what meets the eye.

What utter nonsense! She knew what he was: a lying, greedy, narcissistic _ass_!

With this, something in her snapped.

“Stop it! Just _stop_ with all your stupid flowery words and mystery, and just—!” Blunt nails bit at the scratching of her scalp. “Hrrr! I really _hate_ it when you _do_ that…!“

“Do _what_?” The tension his grip squeezed had the armrest creaking in protest.

“Talk down on me! Like I’m some kind of _child_!” Lorelei and Valarie’s eager faces came to mind.

“Then quit _acting_ like one!” His fist hit the table, causing the utensils to jump. “You are coming into your fifteenth year, Ichiko! You must—! _Dammit_ , you are so unbearably _hardheaded_ , you know that?!”

“ _Oh_ , you’re one to talk!” She jumped to her feet and bellowed between two hammering lungs, “Takes one to know one, asshole!”

There was a nursery rhyme, ' _Do not prod the sleeping lion, for it is a fearsome creature whence woken_ ,' and she finally realized, in that slowed second of his transformation, the definition and its entirety.

“ _ENOUGH_ …!” he roared. Matching her stance by a head taller than her own, a strong gust knocked Ichiko back into her seat. The charged scent of rainfall and glass harps eclipsed all around.

Dread noosed her breath.

Munto’s body shook taut from the broken shackles of restraint; electricity crackling the air, and the Sun seemingly outshone by his radiance, for he was a storm: both beautiful and terrifying all at once.

“What is _wrong_ with you? _Why_ must you be so against me? I am _trying_ to help you…!” Twin pupils burned with the brilliance of two dying stars. “Are you truly unable _take heart_ towards what is being said, or do you despise me _that_ much?”

He did not wait for her answer and pivoted to distance himself and blow off steam.

Null from the outburst, she caught only pieces of his tantrum, most spoken in a language not familiar to her own. It sounded too sharp and rolled to be the English taught at school.

“This is impossible!” he threw up his arms in exasperation. Restless boots paved back and forth, appearing as if a caged animal, readied to strike. “The United Army’s disbandment held more tact than this freaking _bullshit_! No wonder she cannot break through!”

Just like the day in second grade, when Yumemi began to cast pink umbrellas up at the cloudless sky, _why_ did she have to push people so hard to the point of breaking?

A hand furiously wiped the peeking tear trailing down her cheek. Nothing was hurt but her pride.

She closed her eyes to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. When she opened them, a gasp hitched.

“H-hey, you!” Her right hand reached out, extended and bleeding.

“ _WHAT_?!” he snarled, for he _detested_ the overlooked title the seven Elders would address. Even before their memory exchange, he was in constant reprimands for Yumemi’s lack of respect.

“Your arm…” she trailed off.

His brisk pace tapered to a stop, peering at the angled tattoos branding across his shoulders and neck. She remembered such spindled markings beneath her boots from six months ago, when witnessing the pillar of light, one holding likeness of a golden hourglass, linked both worlds.

“This is…” He looked just as surprised but responded quicker and breathed for calm. Gradually, the Outsider runes cleared from his skin, chained dormant from the exchange Gas honored at his core, where only littered scars remain. “I see. The power is not at full potential without her strength.”

Sighing, Munto returned himself to his seat, lounging quite uncharismatic, to hide his ceiling-tipped face and appear utterly exhausted.

“It would be easy, she said… Just a fun quirk, she said…” His spread legs stomped and flailed about, childishly so. “Well, it is not that easy when we both have a temper! You are lucky I love you so damn much, Yumemi, otherwise—!”

“You really like to talk to yourself, huh?”

“You really like to have the last word, huh?” he pitched up an octave to mock hers, to emerge from folded elbows and sneered wicked, “I only start thinking aloud when frazzled. Not like you would care, but it has been _very_ stressful for me as of late, and you are pushing my _exact_ buttons to get under my skin.”

Wait, is that why he took Suzume’s white haired joke so seriously? …Because of stress?

“ _God_ , this should have been discussed a _different_ week…” Defeated, the redhead slumped low into the chair’s support and rubbed his eyes with the butt of two palms. Frustration was evident. “With the New Alliance demanding preparation for the Akuto spirit solidification, and now the Prime Minster’s military airspace treaty… You did not think it _through_ , Munto, you idiot.”

Ichiko’s posture hunched and she rubbed her forearm at the recalled information from earlier. If what he claimed was true, he had many kingdom responsibilities on a regular basis, in addition to peace ties from both sides. Was he not as strong as he glorified to be?

…She has not been helping with his already heavy burdens, has she? At least Yumemi was making an effort.

“I should go…” came a whisper.

“Stay.” Lethargic, a right rose to bid a truce, as too did his position, one vertebra at a time. “Look, Ichiko, I apologize. This is not how I want it to end. Forgive me?”

“I’m sorry, too,” she meekly looked up from downcast eyelashes.

“Apology accepted,” he nodded in agreement, tamed his wild bangs back, and laced two hands together. “Though understand, respect is _earned_ , not taken for granted. You want to be treated as equals? Then it is time to wake up, Ichiko. You cannot treat me like dragon crap and assume no repercussion for your actions. _Every_ successful relationship has a halfway meeting point. Even for Yumemi and myself.”

Alarmed, her back straightened at the mention of their reflected relationship. They had fights? But they seemed too in synch to have any ruffled feathers?

“I am reaching out—I have been _trying_ to reach out for _months_ —and you constantly pull away in order to protect yourself.” The fine script of his birthday invitation burned at the back of her sockets. “It may be frightening to accept, but if you took the time to _listen_ with an open mind, I can tell you my story, just as I am willing to hear yours. _We_ can actually be friends. Hell will not freeze over if we have a bond of our own.”

Apprehensive, she steeled her wills and gave consent for him to continue.

“I _understand_. There is a certain hurt, when it comes to the loss of a parent, that never truly heals…” He gently turned his golden ring between a pointer and thumb—the ring he had entrusted Yumemi temporarily with as a promise for their reunion. “I lost both my mother and father when I was eight years old. By following the crisis law, I watched them die, as they returned to the Akuto on my behalf.”

“The crisis law…?” She dawned familiarity to the term.

“Yes, during the Akuto crisis—the almighty energy, which constructs our celestial world,” Munto summarized their complex history as simply as he could, and gestured to her cup of tea, which had long gone cold, “Your drink there, my magic and kingdom, and the evolved bodies of us Heavenly Beings—is all made of Akuto. Derived from the hearts of man, it is our ultimate source of life, which had nearly dried up, two years ago.”

When her silent question was noted, he paused and she withdrew, deciding to be patient.

“The reason why I went forth in searching for Yumemi past the space-time continuum and to your realm was to ask for her help—to prevent total devastation and save our dying world. Like myself, she has the ability to regenerate the cycle of Akuto. It is why she can see and imagine things, which no other human could.” A left finger traced the under rim of one eyelid, pointing to the unique shape of his pupil, one that Yumemi’s green irises held respectively.

“You have dreams like her, don’t you?” Ichiko acknowledged.

“Yes. She _is_ my dream: the light of hope seen through our darkest days.”

Even as young as five years old, Yumemi would always tell her and Suzume of the strange visions and voices heard well beyond the veil of innocence and imaginary friends was lifted. Peers would often ostracize the psychic girl, despite her gradual, quieter pleas for understanding, due to her foreign features and absentminded behavior, which deterred her as ‘normal.’

Her very name was fitting within the Japanese translation: to dream.

“My Sight was passed on through my mother’s bloodline; she who had taken Ryueri as her apprentice, many moons ago, just as Ryueri is likewise with Toche. Those graced with the power of premonition would agree it to be a double-edged sword—both a gift and a curse,” he stated.

The earlier vision of rainfall was a mere breeze compared to the storm, which quaked his evening nightmares. He could recall Yumemi’s isolated despair to _understand_ , while quietly huddled between floral sheets and spilled moonbeams.

“However, there was one cataclysm foreseen by all: the Heaven’s destiny to fall. It was a fact, crystalized in time. You caught a glimpse of it on that day, did you not? It would have been the end of both races.”

It was when those below saw his descending island, while the blonde ran to his aid through space-time, and he on the brink of death. Before Gntarl’s attack, such mythical sights were shut down by the news media—claiming it to have been a mirage.

“Wait, wait, wait. _Wait_. Okay, hang on. Just one sec, yeah?” Splayed fingers pinched the bridge of her nose to massage the strain there. She was _trying_ , but having difficulty to keep up. It was all too much. “So, if you both tapped into this invisible Akuto energy— _thing_ —and saved us from the end of the world, why did that old geezer try to take our city away on winter vacation? So _many_ people died…!”

In a watercolor memory, despite her upturned dangling, the girl’s quartz crucifixion worried her to no end, the utter stillness she bore as she awoken to rise with the power of a mighty phoenix, and gave all to defend what she believe in.

“And—And! And then he used us as pawns to try and get Yumemi to do what he wanted—!” she cried out. “I don’t get it!”

A long moment of silence cloaked over and her heart sounded the likeness of a pounding drum.

“Heh, of course that would be brought up. It was pretty terrible, huh…?” A humorless chuckle bubbled to the surface, thick and bitter at his tongue, “Gntarl’s attack was ordered by the United Army. They wanted to retrieve Yumemi and settle the confusion amongst those sight skewered by her new wave of Akuto.”

“But _why_?” her voice cracked with whirling emotion. “What about _us_?”

“Betrayal to the weak is commonplace, since the makers of our past,” he referred to the ancient history even before the Calamitous Day, where the revived humans were abandoned by the Heavenly people and forced to fend for themselves in the Lower World.

Did he not _care_? He spoke of it so casually.

“There was no one to stick up for the little guy? T-that’s so messed up…” a sob sputtered, though no tears streamed through.

“I _know_. My kingdom and I have held similar experienced the year before our ended crisis. He and the Union did not give a _damn_ about the consequence, so long as the future of the Heaven’s was spared.” A grimace furrowed tight, comprehensive of events held in the recent past. “My world was soaked in red and I wore it like a crown."

Struck anxious, Ichiko swallowed. His confession was unsettling… Is that why he known as the _red_ King?

“…And knowing all of this, you _sat_ here and let him? She was _waiting_ for you, dammit!” A rage most pure sparked within and crawled for release, just as the nails piercing her skin. “I can’t _believe_ you! You show up, prancing around like you owned the place and turned her world upside down—making her cry… Then disappeared like it was nothing! For over a freaking year, she was spaced off in la-la land! No matter how hard I tried to bring her back to Earth, she couldn’t _move on_! What the hell?”

“I was being selfish,” eyes of gold flickered to stare at his clenched left fist. A pained expression bloomed there.

“ _Hell_ yeah you were!” she cried out, stomping. “Such a _dick_ , gods—!”

Deadpan, Munto gestured a zipping motion.

Halting stiff, she checked to see if her mouth was sewn shut. It was not.

“Listen, even during that time, I knew the restoral was incomplete, but when she reached out to rip through the continuum, I saw something earth- _shattering_. It involved Yumemi’s demise. Ryueri saw it, too. I simply could not push past my uncertainty and have courage.” The echoed musings of Yumemi’s passionate Ferris wheel lecture were waved off, as were his attempts to conclude this moon-tide debate, “All is now forgiven, so it matters not.”

“…Is it? _Really_?” her jaw hinged forward in suspicion, glaring. “You seem pretty bent up about it.”

“All is forgiven with _Yumemi_ , at least,” he grit, and swatted another bang, which slipped past his composure. “I cannot say that about myself, and the royal oath I broke because if it. That is my problem, however. It cannot be helped.”

Ichiko may have not remembered his coronation age, but she _did_ remember the vow he swore as the new King. His tenor agreed to Ryueri to protect the Magical Kingdom with all his power, cast aside all selfish ambition, and bring his foreseen destiny into fruition.

But with what happened from last year, he went against what he promised for these lands and people under ward, because of his concern for Yumemi.

… _That_ was why he was so fretful with that maid earlier. He feels guilty for the lives lost, in a global war he could have prevented. And indeed loves Yumemi very, _very_ much.

Holy _shit_.

“Anyway, for a many years, bearing children in the Heavens was strictly forbidden. The energy it uses to create a physical being was too scarce. By breaking the law, the parents of the conceived were required to restore the lost balance…” His chest rose and exhaled from the thought. “I was very much a _planned_ child. Both my mother and father were willing to make that sacrifice, due to what was foreseen: how I would play a vital role in our future’s survival.”

“Wow… That’s pretty heavy.”

“Indeed. It was over a decade since the last recorded birth, prior to my own. I was the first of a new generation.”

“So that’s why you’re like that…” she spoke her realization aloud. “You were either surrounded by adults, or the elder of all the kids.”

“That is _correct_. Smart girl.” A swell of pride blossomed in her breast, feeling as big as the sky, likewise to his charmed grin, each humbled by their sought recognition. “Did you know I attempted to take my own life?”

Ichiko’s heart then tumbled back to reality.

“Eh?”

“It was in the year after my parents’ death,” he continued to tell his truth, despite her discomfort—like ripping off a bandage. “I went to that same watering hole you saw earlier today and drowned myself.”

“W-what?”

He burned out?

“Despite my fate, I was so _desperate_ to seek my mother and father’s guidance, for the burden they left behind was too much to bear.” A sad smile curved upward, reminiscent. “I am uncertain if I truly saw them that day, but it was Ryueri who revived me and gave me a reason to live. A new respect was found in us both.”

Of all the gods she prayed under… She could not pick one to console her.

“I-is…”

“Yumemi is aware of this,” was his answer, before she had the chance to ask.

“No, that’s not it,” she gently denied, followed by a beat of hesitation, “Are you okay now? With that mind-space, and all…”

His heartened expression told her yes, and he nodded to confirm this, to her relief.

“Grief _hurts_ , but so can change. However, in that change, comes resolution and growth—even if it is in the way of your thinking.” His face flickered forth a flurry of expressions, and settled with something seen as _fond_ , “…What I am trying to say is: you and I can no longer express our love to those lost, but you still _can_ with Yumemi.”

After all she had judged him for… He was still willing to offer such strength?

With this revelation, brown eyes misted over and her chin began to tremble. She felt so unworthy.

“Why are you doing this?” she hiccupped and curled to shield herself from his graced presence.

“I simply want you to heal and move forward. Everyone deserves a second chance. Yumemi and I have both made our decision, but what is yours?” A cheekbone leaned against tanned knuckles. “Is your choice to neglect yourself of love and wallow in self-misery? Is that your heart’s true desire?”

Ichiko’s gaze cast down in defeat, tracing the floral patterns of her blouse in silence.

“Pathetic. Where is your fighting spirit?” Munto asked, disappointed.

Striking a nerve, she growled up in a huff. She found him smirking, rows of white peeking between pulled lips, where the smug nature of his façade melted into something softer.

“You can do it. The desire of one heart can change the world. Believe in your own strength: pick yourself up and rise from it. It is not healthy root in such a state. That was a _very_ difficult lesson for Yumemi to grasp, but you have witness its outcome in exchange of both your altered fates.”

Reflective, the yawning drop below outdid any rollercoaster she ever experienced, as she and Suzume _fell_ , fell, fell, screaming out in terror through chilled lung pockets, to find Yumemi’s outstretched hand out and above, in the distance.

He then stood to kneel before her and gently took the palm of her left hand—to manifest physically what their shared connection was bonding. Yumemi would always tease about such dramatic antics. She would have laughed, too—not for the corniness of the situation, but because hers almost matched his in size.

Honestly, she thought no guy would ever want to hold her gigantic hands.

“When it comes to unspoken feelings, it twists and warps your perception, unto to the point where one finds themselves wary of even the closest of comrades. Trust me, I _know_. That is a feature I find very similar between to you and I.” Wild locks tussled with his nod. “Opening up and letting go is how Yumemi saved me, as she can with you. You have my support; I am hopeful to one day have yours.”

She was not sure if it was _him_ or Yumemi doing the saving, but…

“It’s just… I-I…” Shaken laps exhaled from her tight throat, unable to swallow the lump down.

“I am listening,” he reassured. “What is spoken will be held only between us. You have my word.”

“I’m scared…” It was a simple confession she could never bring herself to express.

A certain glint held empathy in those too-young-to-be wise eyes.

“Always, I have been protecting Yumemi and Suzume. That has been my job since I was a kid, why I was needed. B-but now she has _you_ , and Suzume has _Kazuya_. Even if I may be considered as pretty popular, I don’t feel that way at all.” She went to pull fairy-cut roots, feeling wetness at the socket in lament attempts to hide her bared self. “…W-Why can’t I stop feeling this way, so miserable and bitter? I really _do_ want Yumemi to be happy! But I don’t want to be left behind! I-I just—I hate being _alone_ , dammit!”

She felt so _weak_.

“Everything is changing with entrance exams and more and more harder responsibilities. We're not _even_ in high school and they're already asking about colleges! It’s so frustrating. With my shitty grades, what’s the use? No matter how I try, I feel so powerless—like I lost my purpose. I-I don’t even _know_ if I really want to go into fashion, or what to do with my future…!” she sobbed into her hysterias.

“Hey now…” With a left consoled on her shaking shoulder, his right grasped her elbow and he stood to raise them up together effortlessly. “That is why you branch out into your education, Ichiko: to discover what comes of interest and open a path for your future. You still have many years to solidify such decisions. There is none to give up hope for.”

“Four years is not that many, stupid!” The girl was still having difficulty grappling her emotions and blubbered a watery laugh, “Can you even count?”

“It is closer to eight, is it not?” he softly corrected, in question.

“Yeah, if you go to university. But not everyone has that kind of money…” she slumped in defeat. Her father was working so hard to support them as it is; she could not be so selfish and ask for such a thing.

“If you are in need of financial support, I am happy to be of assistance.” Gasping, her neck swept up to him, reddened eyes wide and glassy from such a generous offer. “Honest. No strings attached. I am planning to do so with Yumemi, if her family gives consent.”

“Ew, I’m not going to be one of your sugar babies!” her whip-like sass fled before she could rein thought.

There was a long silence. She almost regretted the remark.

“…Like the candy Chikara enjoys?” he questioned with uncertainty. “Surly I missed the relation. Please explain.”

No way. He was not being serious, was he?

Munto’s puzzled look told her otherwise.

He _was_ …!

A snort hitched, catching them both off guard, until the girl was cackling a very different set of tears, which streamed without constraint.

“Nope! My lips are sealed!” She mirrored his previous gesture, lock and key. “That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Oh?” Munto’s laugh harmonized with hers, and he stretched a prideful grin, one very similar to their first boggling introductions. “Well, I will figure it out, eventually.”

“But not today!” Her cheeks pulled so hard that her jaw ached. “You idiot!”

“Jerk.” A ring adorned hand flung to cover his mouth, shocked, then sheepish. “Apologies. It is of habit; mere jest between Rui and I.”

With all the curse-words exchanged today, _now_ he was embarrassed?

“Hopeless…”

“You are not alone, Ichiko. You _are_ a good friend, and have been very strong for the ones you want to protect.” He gave a reassuring squeeze. “However, you need not to cling onto those two so _tightly_. Give them some independence to fly and allow them to share your burdens. They will not abandon you; your bonds together are too precious to fray so easily.”

Wow… He spoke of them as if seen through Yumemi’s eyes.

“You really are something,” she finally accepted. The gaze at his emerald choker lifted to meet two beacons. “I can see why she chose you.”

“Heh. Right…” Moved be her words, he pushed forward, “Now dry your eyes. Your tea is getting cold.”

Not to deny his hospitality, she took a small sip for a taste-test. Fruity!

“Thank you very much… For _that_ and the tea.” The strap of her bag was swept up and lifted. “I really do need to head out, though. My old man will be getting home late tonight from the shop and I better start dinner.”

“Understood. And as for Yumemi…” he cast her a knowing look, brow raised and chin set.

“I _will_. Don’t worry.”

Jeez, such a nag.

“Good.” With a flicked wave, her sneakers made way to the door. “Ichiko.”

“Yeah?” She turned at his bidding, feeling exponentially lighter on her feet.

He leaned against the marbled surface, hair fire-like and glowing from the setting backdrop.

“Growing up takes time and patience. You _have_ that luxury: to take your time to grow into adulthood. Just remember to be compassionate with yourself in your growth. I believe in you, and that you will find yourself again,” was his closing encouragement.

“You…”

Now that was just _sappy_.

“Go on,” his jaw nudged forward, for her to take her first step. “Get out there and kick some ass.”

Ichiko’s smile could outshine the Sun.

“Oh, before I go… I believe this is yours.” Backtracking, she placed the Queen beside him and patted his shoulder in farewell. “Take care and have fun together next week. See you soon.”

Plucked gingerly, he paired red and white pieces together and whisked them back into his personal chambers. She was gone before he could reply.

“You, too.”

  
________________________________________

A/N: Some of these lessons are still difficult to learn even as an adult, but that’s growing up! ;w;  
One thing is for sure, Japanese kids really work hard—more than what I remember putting an effort to in middle school. But in general, kids will do everything in their power to see what they can get away with, even if they know it’s bad. Lol. I’m an Eikaiwa teacher. I know. ‘:[  
As a note, a lot of Munto’s mockery, jibes for liking older women, Principle/loli/daddy long leg comments, and funding Yumemi’s tuition is based off of the Drama CD school parody: [fuckyeahmunto.tumblr.com/tagged/drama-cd] All which are now translated, yay~!  
Anyway, thank you so much for reading! This has been my longest fanfictions yet (13,000+ words, bruh), and I’m very happy with how it turned out! I hope you all enjoyed! See you soon!

  


\- Ari [2/20/20]  
________________________________________

*AMV feature: Breath by: Breaking Benjamin [youtu.be/UTlicMnHHQA] and War by: Poets of the Fall [youtu.be/Eyc2_fFqYE8]

  
________________________________________

Here are the hidden meanings explained in detail, sourced through quotes:

*: “Once the starstruck magic had worn off, Ichiko saw their Magical Kingdom visits as useless due to his tendency to be so easily distracted.” Yumemi ep8: “I really wanted to be with you so badly I brought you two here.”  
Ichiko: “Then this is that floating island? Wow, I’m actually here! It really does exist! But what should I do? I don’t know how to fly or anything… How do I get back home?”

*: “You can still catch up with them later.”  
Ichiko ep8: “I wasn’t able to believe in Yumemi, who was trying so hard to move forward for our sake. I didn’t have the courage to believe in her. But this time, I will…”  
Suzume (after rescue): “We caught up!”  
Ichiko: “I was worried sick! You always run off by yourself. You always leave us behind.” /  
“Back there, I wasn’t able to believe in you. I let you go off by yourself. I’m sorry. But I was really scared! But…I won’t let you go again—!“  
Yumemi: “Ichiko, listen—“  
Ichiko: “No! Suzume and I came here to bring you back! I finally found you, and I’m not going to let you go again! If we’re going somewhere, then we’re coming with you!”

*: “Saturday mornings would be tasked with their part-time job at Takashi’s renovated shrine, afternoons: dragging off to cram school to study for entrance exams, and in the mid-afternoons: they would be teleported up here.”  
Sachi’s boyfriend, ep4: “We’ve got entrance exams next year. This will probably be the last time we’ll be able to relax during a vacation.”  
Ichiko: “So that’s why we’re going to Montaro Land?”  
Sachi: “Yeah, for the Christmas event.”  
Sachi’s boyfriend: “Ono, come with us! We’ll definitely have fun at the amusement park!”  
Sachi: “Once we’re third years, we probably won’t have anymore time to have fun together.”

*: “Perhaps flying lessons?”  
Ichiko ep9: “Hey, did you really think you’d be able to fly?”  
Yumemi: “Yep. I’ll definitely fly better next time.”  
Ichiko: “Yeah. I’ll do better next time, too.”

*: “Everyone had come together as a community to rebuild the damages made.”  
This nods upon the closing credits in episode nine: [tmblr.co/ZE8fixdCmBH_]

*: “I would not miss it for the world.”  
I mean, come on guys, he literally carried the world on his shoulders in the last three episodes.  
Ryueri ep3: “It is an irrevocable mistake that the Heavenly Beings made long ago. We tried to look for more Akuto because we used our own up. We took the futures of those creatures without mercy. Sometimes we even used that thing.”  
Toche: “But why is it attacking Munto-sama?”  
Ryueri: “Munto is now facing a past the Heavenly people should have made up for. He is shouldering all of our sins by himself.”

*: “I’ll call you tonight.”  
The girls’ cellphones do exist: [tmblr.co/ZE8fix2Ggv99a]  
Ichiko ep5: “I was really worried because you didn't pick up your cellphone.”

*: “First matching outfits, and now pet names? Surly their yellow tops had been just a coincidence…”  
As much as I want my OTP to be a cute matching outfit couple, this is more-so referring to them being on the same wavelength.  
Disclaimer: Yumemi’s outfit originated from the archived staff art in the OVA II website.  
It helped me choose her creative writing after-school club; which connects to the flip-opposites of fiction and non-fiction between the two, since Munto has a knack for history.  
That, and Yumemi is quite good at summarizing events: [tmblr.co/ZE8fix6IIgYc]

*: “His akimbo pose gradually crumbled under such fierce scrutiny.”  
Munto gets adorably flustered at Yumemi’s intensity: [tmblr.co/ZE8fix2noB8QS]

*: "You're not alone in this, Munto. I'm here to help. Tell me, okay?”  
Yumemi ep5: “Munto? Is that you, Munto? What’s wrong? Why are you here? Munto, tell me!”  
Marty and Theo ep8: “Princess, we beg you, please help Munto-sama.”  
Yumemi: “Leave it to us! I won’t let Munto do it alone!”

*: “Did you bring your umbrella today?” / “Eh? I think so? Let me check. Yeah, got it!”  
A nod to the final scene in episode nine: [tmblr.co/ZE8fix1GBSVVd]

*: “Munto confirmed the purple haired prophetess would be their guide.”  
Just as she was in the last thee episodes, Ryueri guided Yumemi through her preparations.

*: Lorelei and Valarie: [fav.me/ddqm87v]

*: “Her skin was rich like buttered chocolate.” / “Peers would often ostracize the psychic girl…due to her foreign features and absentminded behavior.” / “He tucked a flaxen lock behind her pearl adorned ear—such a unique hue for Japanese blood.”  
It might be overlooked, but Valarie’s description is meant to sound a tad racist. Weather it is of intention or not, in my personal opinion, there is some of it here in Japan. (I live in Okayama.)  
One of my African-American coworkers runs into this similar predicament with her younger students, who do not understand the rudeness of such comments and actions, such as licking her skin to see if it is sweet, and asking if it chocolate, etc. :/

*: “You know the rule about running in the hall—especially on Sighting Pool grounds. It is a sacred place. One of you could get hurt.”  
Ryueri’s Sighting Pools: [tmblr.co/ZE8fix18kXpIN and tmblr.co/ZE8fixbk94Mo]

*: Each tipped their chins down in shame, puppy-eyed.  
Yumemi ep9: “Munto, I’m sorry…”  
Munto: “No, I was just surprised. Are these the people you want to protect?”  
Yumemi: “Yeah!”

*: The three green-robed elders and the yellow lieutenant: [tmblr.co/ZE8fixetR4uH]

*: “She dipped to admire the rhythmic sway of her bag’s plush keychain.”  
This is as seen in the anime closing credits.

*: “She understood summer was approaching and that it was much warmer up here to Kyoto’s comparison, but had he no shame?”  
The warmer weather was gestured through Ichiko and Suzume’s coat removal in episode eight.  
Also, I am very happy to confirm that their town is indeed located in Kyoto; both with what was mentioned in the Drama CD translation, and actually pilgrimaging to the girls’ real-life middle school at Kohata station with my art senpai, Rokka-san: [fav.me/ddo7otm]

*: “Well, the curtains certainly matched the drapes. In their first introductions, she thought his obnoxious hair was dyed.”  
Taken from the episode previews: [youtu.be/-mQ6Ij4j0WY]  
That, and it is canon of Munto and the Heavenly Beings to be immortal, but I just ignore that fact because it would hurt too much: [fav.me/d7mv4ak] ;w;

*: “Oh, hell no! He better have not flashed himself to Yumemi in such an indecent way, otherwise fists would be swung!”  
Haha, as the reader, we all know Munto certainly was in most of the series, but it is flattering to see he dressed up more modestly, and even charmingly so, during Yumemi’s visit: [redwingedangel002.tumblr.com/post/101660964014]

*: “The befalling of those same pillars would later be the cause of vicious earthquakes and tsunamis.”  
This is seen after the time-skip, which is also how Ichiko and Suzume fell in episode eight.  
Shigeru ep4: “Again?”  
Nozomi: “It has been happening a lot lately…”  
Principle ep5: “This year was filled with earthquakes and extreme weather. It has been predicted that this winter will be colder than previous years. So make sure to not catch any colds. Also, don’t eat too much or anything that’ll hurt your body…”  
Suzume ep5: “It’s shaking…”  
Ichiko: “This place won’t collapse, right?”  
Yumemi: “It’s been standing for a long time, so I think it’ll be okay.”  
Ichiko: “That’s why I’m worried.”  
Yumemi: “They say this shrine is built on top of a large rock bed. That’s why I heard it’ll be okay.”  
Ichiko: “Did you get that from Takashi? Weird.”

* “The horrors of war were called upon them, even before the eighteen-month power-lust outbreak, for their magical usage was rumored to have wasted more of the precious Akuto energy.”  
Elders: “If we eliminate Munto and that Magical Kingdom of his which overuses Akuto, this hemorrhaging of Akuto can be stopped.

*: “Shall I send a letter? Is there anything for me to pass on?”  
This is nod to the final closing sequence, which I extend further in the first prompt chapter of [From Dawn Until Dusk](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9000775/1/).

*: “Now that is the kind of fire we need! I like your spirit!” / “Rui, that is no longer a requirement for our soldiers…”  
Rui ep4: “Listen! Let us show the ferociousness of the Akuto-wielding magicians, now that we regained the Akuto.”

*: “An elbow leaned against him and he poked at his chest, in reminder of the duties he always carried out with an unyielding heart.”  
Marty ep8: “Because we were so powerless, Munto-sama has been shouldering the fate of this entire world from the time he was a child.”  
Theo: “Even though he has an unyielding spirit and has never once shown his weak side, Munto-sama cannot hold up this world alone.”

*: “Yes, but you are not the one having to speak to the Lower World representatives.”  
Polka, post ep9 credits: “Rui, the representatives of the Lower World will be here soon. Shall I bring them directly to the Conference Hall?  
Rui: “Although it is not official, this will be the first time the representatives of both sides meet. We can’t show them the state that the Heavens is in right now.”  
Polka: “Then I guess they’ll have to wait. I’ve been trying to come up with something. It’s just a gut feeling, but I don’t think we’ll be able to find him.”  
Rui: “If it comes to that, then we’ll send Ryueri-sama out as our representative.”

*: “Why don’t you get on that Blue Guy’s case for not calling you Lord?”  
My main reason to why only Rui and Ryueri address Munto so casually is because he trusts them very much—just as he allows Yumemi later on. I wish they kept that detail in the English dub.  
Ichiko ep5: “I wonder what the deal is with the floating island and that Red Guy.”  
Yumemi: “You mean Munto?”  
Ichiko: “Oh, his name is Munto?”

*: “…He is my Right Hand and military general of the Magical Kingdom.” / “She is my personal advisor and the royal Prophetess.”  
Although the two Hands were more derived by my personal power-rank intake of Game of Thrones, it is canon of Rui to be Munto’s general and Ryueri to be his advisor and Prophetess, according to their bios.  
Rui: “King Munto's military staff. With accurate situation judgment and execution ability, he assists Munto who tends act recklessly. He is a powerful activist who can be seen at a glance from an old mage, but occasionally looks into a nervous aspect.”  
Ryueri: “The witch who can foresee by her Akuto. She is under the direct control of Munto. Because she has stood by Munto for a long time, she directs correctly against the Akuto crisis happened again to the Heavenly World, and makes a calm judgment as she did before, as a position whom supports Munto.  
Ryueri asks him to call the Girl of Destiny, Yumemi, in order to settle the Heaven’s confusion. However, because Munto has taken a glance at the memory of Yumemi, and known her loneliness and weakness in her heart, he cannot decide on it. The new feeling that Yumemi is very precious for him was born in Munto.”

*: “Under the King, both Hands hold the one of the highest rankings in our social system. Aside the Outsider, of course—before he left the Heavens.”  
Munto ep7: “After the Calamitous Day, the Heavenly Beings declared all tampering with space-time to be taboo and appointed a guardian at the door. These cursed guardians were granted a power even greater than the King of the Heavens, in exchange for severing all ties and relations. These magical deities who never interact with the outside world came to be known as Outsiders, and were shunned by all generations.”

*: “Sample shown with her previous blindness, and the sacrifice she gave to find a light of hope for their destined future, despite all-other premonitions foreseen.”  
Ryueri ep5: “My predictions can no longer uncover the light of hope for the Heavens. Munto, the Heavens are already…”  
Munto: “Do not give up, Ryueri. I will definitely find the light of hope.”  
Ryueri: “Yes… There is no one else, apart from you, who is able to do that. If so, let me become your eyes.”

*: “That is why he demanded sworn secrecy towards their relationship in the first place—for her protection!”  
This backlash is explained further in another fic: chapter nine of [From Dawn Until Dusk](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9000775/9).

*: “What was his name again? Gunther? Gntarl? Whatever happened to him?”  
To those who actually watched the English OVA release, in the first movie, Gntarl’s dubbed name translation was Gunther. Here’s just a small tip towards that fact. Hehe.

*: “…Unto the point where the representatives of the United Army and their Admiral, Gntarl, had ordered an attack in to destroy and annihilate the seven Akuto pillars, which kept their diamond-shaped islet afloat.”  
Detailed maps of the Magical Kingdom and Heavenly World: [tmblr.co/ZE8fix1JSV5wB and tmblr.co/ZE8fix18kXpIN].

*: “She is equal to the King.”  
Connecting to Munto’s shielding his truth to Yumemi in episodes four-six. In the OVA, at least, this is represented with his refusal to speak her name. After her lecture, he bids her over with a new respect. Alongside chess musings: [fav.me/d8tzgd0]

*: “Their years were far too wide!”  
Munto ep2: “If she is not fully aware of her own abilities, then getting passed the space-time continuum will be…” / Dub: “She just doesn’t get it. It must be that the distance of time and space is too wide.”

*: “The set would be meaningless without it.”  
Munto, ep. 7: “Yumemi, I cannot open the future by myself. I need your strength.”

*: “The shoulder-length curls were similarly styled to what Yumemi’s mother, Nozomi—who she referred as Aunt, in the closets sense of taking her in as her own—had in her youth, pulled back and middle-parted by two sapphire clips.”  
Nozomi’s early hairstyles: [tmblr . co/ZE8fix1TH98Hf]  
Ichiko, ep3: “Auntie, Yumemi has always seen floating like this in the sky. She’s seen them ever since she was a young! I believed in her, but couldn't see them until now. It was really frustrating… But now I can really see them! I’m really happy!”

*: “…Thank you very much for your kindness, Munto-sama.”  
Just as Ichiko and Suzume are Yumemi’s strength/kindness, it goes respectively towards Munto, and vice versa: [tmblr.co/ZE8fixhWWl7c]  
Ryueri ep8: “With your courage, and the kindness (Ichiko) and strength (Suzume) of these two girls, I’m certain…(the future will open).”

*: “My eyes aren’t knotholes!”  
I have never actually heard of this phrase prior to reading one of my all-time favorite middle school mangas, Fruits Basket. The chapter features a girl of interest accusing Uotani for liking Kyo. Both deny it rather passionately. Haha.  
I find many similarities to what I have based Ichiko and Munto’s relationship as a whole: both protective of their precious flower.

*: “I thought you don’t eat up here?” / “We do not. These are Yumemi’s recommendations.”  
Yumemi, ep7: “Huh? You don’t eat anything?”  
Toche: “Well, sort of. We do not eat things in a physical shape the way you do. Heavenly Beings like us consume only one thing, the source of all life and almighty power, Akuto.”  
Yumemi: “You can eat Akuto?”  
Toche: “Well, rather than eating, I would say it’s more like resonating with it and absorbing it into your body.”

*: “We may lack reciprocation, but I do care for you and Yumemi’s loved ones. She and I very much see eye-to-eye, in that sense.”  
This all connects to Munto and Yumemi’s shared memories. He likely cares for Ichiko and Suzume as much as she does, which is why he was pushing so hard for Yumemi to change their fate. You can hear his frustrations when she fails Ryueri’s test and disappears into the darkness—even to the possibility of feeling her reflected grief. (I’ve just got a lot of feelings, okay?)

*: “Her memory was poor… Even her old man joked about it in the genes they shared.”  
Collected from the report card scene in episode four and Tami’s tease in the final scene:  
Tami ep9: “Even though you are stupid as I am, you made it all the way to your third year. We have to celebrate!”  
That, and with both holding a similar passion, because who else would have taken these photos: [tmblr.co/ZE8fixaepQ6J]

*: “Trust in her more and confess your heart’s song.”  
From an old fluffy fancomic: [fav.me/d4bnr3r]

*: Munto’s coronation: [tmblr.co/ZE8fixetQ4FY]

*: “Your birthday is July 30th and your favorite gemstone is the aquamarine. You live with your single father, Tami, and have two uncles—one whom is married and are totaled with two cousins, Shojiro and Minami. You enjoy sports, cooking, photography, and the fine arts, and are in hopes of becoming a fashion designer for your future profession.”  
Munto and the girls’ birth dates are chosen to follow their astrological personalities: Munto = Aries, Yumemi = Pisces, Ichiko = Leo, and Suzume = Libra  
Tami ep9: “What are you talking about? We are exactly the same. Sho-chan and Mi-chan, too; everyone is just like their—”  
The reason I chose a fashion design career is not because of my own artistic hobby; but if you pause at Ichiko’s room in episode five, you’ll see both dozens of photographs and sketchbooks on her desk.  
Of the merchandise extras from the limited DVD box set, it has a set of omake envelopes. One of the sketches is of Ichiko drawing the three girls in a very Revolutionary Girl Utena style: she’s not only talented at sports, but art as well: [tmblr.co/ZE8fix1IpNk49]  
Yumemi ep6: “When I come back, the three of us all should have fun together. Okay, Ichiko? I want to go shopping once we get our paychecks. I found this store on the Internet that sells cute t-shirts. I’ve been wanting to tell you about it. You’ll come with me, right?”

*: “…Just like him, I swear. At least he does it with good humor.”  
For the sake of following through with KyoAni’s reflection theme: like how Munto reflects Yumemi, Ichiko reflects Rui. However, if you take apart Kazuya’s explanation of meeting and falling for Suzume in episode two, it’s literally Munto and Yumemi’s story arch in summary.  
Takashi ep5: “You’re talking about Kazuya-senpai, aren’t you? Although his conduct was terrible, his grades were excellent this year, it’s only natural for him to make it into college.”  
Ichiko: “He’s the total opposite of you: he’s the only child of a rich family, he’s strong, and he’s smart.”  
(I think this was an age error, since he was in uniform from the final scene. In the bio’s of OVA I, Kazuya was only fifteen, and the girls, thirteen. Unless he skipped grades?)

*: “Nineteen? That is not even drinking age.”  
Although the age of eighteen allows certain accessibility, twenty is the legal age here in Japan. There is a celebration called Coming of Age Day, which acknowledges this graduation into adulthood in the second week of January.

*: “Well, at least her worries of him being some kind of perverted lolicon could be settled.”  
Episode four preview (parody):  
Toche: “Ryueri-sama, Munto-sama won’t summon that girl, even though the Heavens are in danger!”  
Ryueri: “That is because he is a lolicon.”  
Munto: “No, I am not…!”

*: “That did not mean he still had a weird uniform fetish.” (Haha!)  
Munto ep9: “Well then, those clothes are not suited for fighting. Put these on. They suit you three.”  
Ichiko: “Is this his fetish or something?!”

*: “Emeralds are my favorite gemstone, while I partake in non-fictional reading and chess during my available time.”  
Emeralds were plucked from his outfit in the first three episodes, while the historical reading was from his episode seven and movie intro explanations. The interest in chess was just my own musings of the red King and white Queen, which can be seen in their outfits through five-seven, and his keen sense of strategy.

*: “Ryueri has shown you nothing but kindness!”  
Yumemi ep8: “This is Ryueri-san. She is from this country, and has taken good care of me.”

*: “In her four month waiting period, Yumemi compiled a whole scrapbook related to the Heavens.”  
It is canon that four months were gapped between Munto and Yumemi’s reunion. It was Christmas when she was taken to Heaven, while Japanese schools start their new school year in April.  
The post-closing credits has this cute scene: [youtu.be/cy26TsKyMfc?t=4881], which I extend in my fancomic, Reunited: [fav.me/dbqr4h6]

*: “Their neighbors were a close knit as well, almost like second-family.”  
Tami: “What’s going on? What’s wrong, Ichiko?! Is it a burgler? Where is he? Where did he run?”  
Ichiko: “Idiot.”  
Tami: “Idiot? Did you just call me an idiot? Why would you call your father an idiot?! Hey, Ichiko!”  
Neighbors: “What’s wrong, Tami-chan? What happened?” / “Is Ii-chan all right?” / “What happened to Ichiko-chan?”  
Tami: “She called me an idiot.”  
Neighbors: “Oh, so it was just an argument…”  
Tami: “It wasn’t!”

*: “She had questioned to her friend why she so often would go to that red bridge Ichiko had found her fainted and crying on, after the floating island incident.”  
I really wish KyoAni kept the bridge scene in the series: [youtu.be/kqDdSxQwYtw?t=152]  
Yumemi ep3: “For a moment, the two worlds connected and an enormous power that was trapped on both sides was released from our hands and spilled into both worlds. I wonder what happened after that? When I came to, I only saw Ichiko trying to wake me up.”

*: “Twin pupils burned with the brilliance of two dying stars.”  
Inspired by Yumemi’s determination to save Ichiko and Suzume from Gntarl.

*: “Null from the outburst, she caught only pieces of his tantrum, most spoken in a language not familiar to her own. It sounded too sharp and rolled to be the English taught at school.”  
Give them an elfish language like _Lord of the Rings_ , plz. They’ve got the ears to match it! ^_^  
Ichiko, ep7: “I wonder if she (Ryueri) understands Japanese?”

*: “The United Army’s disbandment held more tact than this freaking bullshit! “ / “With the New Alliance demanding preparation for the Akuto spirit solidification, and now the Prime Minster’s military airspace treaty… You did not think this through, Munto, you idiot.”  
A new name for the new United Army: the New Alliance (non-canon)!  
While the preparation of Munto’s stresses connects to the epilogue scene:  
Ryueri ep9: “The imprisoned spirits are beginning to flow between the worlds again. However, in order for the solidified spirits to be joined anew and restored to their original forms, much time and understanding are still needed. That will be a journey longer and harder than anything we have ever faced. It is a challenge that Munto must face from this point onward. But before that, Munto must complete an important preparation.”

*: “No wonder she cannot break through!”  
Munto ep1: “That girl’s world and mine are in a different space and time. Yet, it is the same world, like the opposite sides of coin. However, there is a fine line I cannot cross.”

*: “Just like the day in second grade, when Yumemi began to cast pink umbrellas up at the cloudless sky, why did she have to push people so hard to the point of breaking?”  
Ichiko ep5: “Do you still remember when we were small? I wanted so badly to see the sky you saw, so I kind of forced you… In the end, I still couldn’t see it. I was so angry, that I cried. From that day onwards, you started to use an umbrella, even on sunny days.”

*: “He detested the overlooked title the seven Elders would address. Even before their memory exchange, he was in constant reprimands for Yumemi’s lack of respect.”  
Honestly, the reason why I think Munto is such a stickler with his title throughout the series:  
Yumemi, ep2: “Who are you?” / “Who are you, a stalker ghost?”  
Munto: “Address me as Munto-sama, not you!” / “Do not say you! Address me as Munto-sama!”  
Guridori, ep4: “So you are Munto? It seems that you do not possess the powers of the previous Magical King.”  
Munto: “Who do you thin you are talking to? You will address me as Munto-sama!”  
Munto, ep9: “I am Munto—no, I am Munto-sama. Call me Munto-sama.”  
Suzume: “What a weirdo! He calls him ‘Lord’!”

*: “His brisk pace tapered to a stop, peering at the angled tattoos branding across his shoulders and neck. She remembered such spindled markings beneath her boots from six months ago, when witnessing the pillar of light, one like a golden hourglass, linking both worlds.”  
The hourglass visual realization was from Rokka-san.

*: “He looked just as surprised but responded quicker and breathed for calm.”  
Think of the moment of Yumemi’s crystallization, when the three call out her name in concern: it is first Munto, Ichiko, then Suzume.

*: “I see. The power is not at full potential without her strength.”  
Gas ep4: “Fool. What use is it to carve up your own land and purify what is left of the Akuto? The Heavenly people are destined to perish. This is not something you can do on your own.”

*: “Though understand, respect is earned, not taken for granted. You want to be treated as equals? Then it is time to wake up, Ichiko. You cannot treat me like dragon crap and assume no repercussion for your actions.”  
Reflecting on their attitudes prior to the continuum crossing and Munto’s struggles to be heard by the United Army. Dragons are also canon in their world, however brief: [tmblr.co/ZE8fix1Ppp2Y-]

*: “Every successful relationship has a halfway meeting point. Even for Yumemi and myself.”  
Ping-pong! We got the words of Munto and Yumemi’s continuum collision in episode six. That, and how Yumemi acted the same as Ichiko is now in the first three episodes. Respect for character growth!

*: “I am reaching out—I have been trying to reach out for months—and you constantly pull away in order to protect yourself.”  
Haha, feelings: [redwingedangel002.tumblr.com/post/138719287459]

*: “He gently turned his golden ring between a pointer and thumb—the ring he had entrusted Yumemi temporarily with, as a promise for their reunion.”  
If you don’t squint, you can easily miss his ring in the final credits: [tmblr.co/ZE8fixdCnKRe]  
The prior King giving his ring as heirloom is my headcanon, though: [fav.me/dayemqn]

*: “I lost both my mother and father when I was eight years old.”  
Personal family headcanons: [redwingedangel002.tumblr.com/post/148829925539]  
I chose Munto’s ages of eight and thirteen to similarly reflect the times Yumemi came to bear such harsh responsibilities (ep1-3) and life-changing hurts (umbrella).  
The age appearance was based on her eight-year-old brother, Chikara; but I also had the recent discovery to read and confirm that they were in second grade within the OVA II DVD gallery.

*: “Yes, during the Akuto crisis—the almighty energy, which constructs our world. Your drink there, my magic and kingdom, and the evolved bodies of us Heavenly Beings—is all made of Akuto. Derived from the hearts of man, it is our ultimate source of life, which had nearly dried up, two years ago.”  
Toche ep7: “A long time ago, in order to absorb Akuto more efficiently, the Heavenly Beings replaced their bodies with Akuto-created material. Everything in the Heavens is made of Akuto. Whether it’s that fruit from before, or even my own body, everything produces a small amount of Akuto and flows around the Heavens. That’s how everyone supports each other.”

*: “Betrayal to the weak is commonplace, since the makers of our past,” he referred to the time even before the Calamitous Day, where humans were abandoned by the Heavenly Beings to fend for themselves in the Lower World.”  
Munto ep7: “He closed the gate of space and time, and dropped all of the pillars onto the Lower World and burned the world of the surface dwellers who dare injure the Heavens. All ties were cut, and all communication with the Lower World came to an end. This incident was known as the ‘Calamitous Day.’”  
Munto intro: “In the distant past, beings of unknown origins fell out from the sky and onto the island kingdom. These beings could control a power called Akuto, or human emotions. The depleted all the other dimensions of Akuto and used it to create their own empire in the skies in which they destroyed the human civilization.  
Then they predicted an ominous future. The energy of Akuto will be running out. With fear, they expanded and accelerated their invasions to other space-times.  
On the other hand, they tried to bring the humans they killed back to life. Humans who were defeated by them were banished to the Lower World in order to get the unlimited Akuto energy.  
But the plan had failed. The Akuto energy bred by the reborn humans couldn’t meet the need of their increscent desire. They concentrated the remaining power on invasions and neglected the fact that Akuto will dry up soon.  
These God-like predators called themselves Heavenliods. The humans that were abandoned to stay on the Lower World were given a special name by the Heavenly people: They were named the Akutoloids.”

*: “She is my dream: the light of hope seen through our darkest days.”  
Gas ep5: “Munto, answer a question for me. What did you see? The almighty power, Akuto, is running out. This world is destined to fall. What exactly did you see from that darkness-filled world?”  
Munto: “A girl. I dreamt of a girl.”

*: “It was a fact, crystalized in time.”  
Gntarl ep7: “What we should do now is seize that fragile girl immediately, crystalize her to stabilize her power, and use that power to save the Heavens from destruction!”

*: “Like myself, she has the ability to regenerate the cycle of Akuto. It is why she can see and imagine things, which no other human could.”  
Munto ep3: “You have been self-conscious of it. Akuto is the power, which allows you to see the Heavens and imagine things you cannot see. The power, which allows you to go where you want to go!”  
Munto: “Hurry! Your voice made it past to the space-time continuum to me. It is proof you have the power to open up the future…and that you are the Girl of Destiny! We both share the same fate and we both have the power to regenerate the cycle of Akuto.”

*: “Gntarl’s attack was ordered by the United Army. They wanted to retrieve Yumemi and settle the confusion amongst those sight skewered by her new wave of Akuto.”  
Gntarl ep4: “Munto, with the power you called forth, the Heavens were spared from Akuto crisis. However, this power has brought fear into the hearts of the Heavenly Beings. It seems to have robbed them of their intelligence. To those eyes have been skewered by this impure Akuto, the brilliance has been overwhelming. To regulate this, we need that girl’s power.”

*: “My world was soaked in red and I wore it like a crown."  
Quoted from an old fanart piece I made a few years back: [fav.me/dc4g6dk]

*: “For over a freaking year, she was spaced off in la-la land! No matter how hard I tried to bring her back to Earth, she couldn’t move on! What the hell?”  
Ichiko ep4: “She’s been staring at the sky every day since the floating island incident.”  
Takashi: “You mean the floating island incident from last year?  
Ichiko: “Yeah, that one. There’s no doubt I saw it. But Yumemi is dragging it out.”  
Takashi: “It was a mirage. At least, that’s what the news said.”  
Ichiko: “…We need to bring Yumemi’s attention back to Earth, and tomorrow’s even is a great chance to do so. If you’re coming, you have to help me. I’m counting on you.”  
Takashi: “Whenever you talk of Hidaka-san, it’s like you’re a different person.”  
Ichiko: “Of course! I mean…we’re f-friends! I just can’t leave her alone!”

*: “Halting stiff, she checked to see if her mouth was sewn shut. It was not.”  
Think of Yubaba’s introduction from _Spirited Away_. ;)

*: “I knew the restoral was incomplete despite the end of our crisis, but when she reached out to rip through the continuum, I saw something earth-shattering. It involved Yumemi’s demise.”  
Ryueri ep4: “Munto should know, too. The true future will only be obtained with the cycle of Akuto. However, this cannot occur without the power of the Girl of Destiny.”  
Toche: “So then why is Munto-sama (running away)…?”  
Ryueri: “He is afraid of the uncertainty of her future. He is afraid of her fleeting existence.”  
Munto: “At that time, her memories and emotions flowed in. Even now, it rocks within me as though it would be shattered at the faintest touch. If I were to reach out to her again, she would…”

*: “I simply could not push past my uncertainty and have courage.”  
Yumemi ep6: “I know because I can tell the world is in danger and that you are suffering. Have you forgotten? Didn’t you say before that you needed my strength? You said the world would end if I didn’t lend you my strength! You said I could do it! I want to help you. I want to continue living with Ichiko and Suzume! So please, Munto! Munto, answer me!”  
Munto: “As long as you have courage, you can open up a new future, huh? It seems it is my turn to believe in you. Come, Yumemi.”

*: “All is forgiven with Yumemi, at least. I cannot say that about myself, and the royal oath I broke because if it. That is my problem, however. It cannot be helped.”  
Munto’s oath as King is explored more in _Godmother_ and _Princess_.

*: “A left finger traced the under rim of one eyelid, pointing to the unique shape of his pupil, one that Yumemi’s green irises held respectively.”  
In the deep Net archives, I read in an interview somewhere, saying Munto and Yumemi hold a connection to their pupils: [munto-heaven . livejournal . com/17573.html]

*: “For a many years, bearing children in the Heavens was strictly forbidden. The energy it uses to create a physical being was too scarce. By breaking the law, the parents of the conceived were required to restore the lost balance…”  
Again, pieced from the website Magical King and Queen bios and Elders words:  
The King: “He is the father of Munto. He ruled the Magical Kingdom with his tenderness. He valued the importance of life, the reason for things, and the trust of the people. He was very much relied on by his subjects.”  
The Queen: “She is the mother of Munto and the Queen of the Magical Realm. She is descended from a witch of foreseeing, and she knew that their son, Munto, would become the key of recovering the great flow of Akuto, which is stagnant now. She had known that bearing a new creature was strictly forbidden by the law of the Heavenly World.”  
Elders: “Why did the former King use the precious Akuto to give birth to a new king when the Heavens are currently in an Akuto crisis? You are a cursed child, Munto, because you carry the blood of your parents, who predicted the cycle of Akuto. You swallowed their life! And now, not only your own land, but the entire Heavens are also in danger because of you. Munto, we, the United Army, will not obey the Magical Kingdom any longer.”

* : “Both my mother and father were willing to make that sacrifice, due to what was foreseen: how I would play a vital role in our future’s survival.”  
King ep5: “Our dream was born.”  
Queen: “This child is the future for us Heavenly Beings.”  
King: “He is Munto, the fated child who will once again bring both order and the cycle of life back to us.”  
Munto: “Father! Mother!”  
Queen: “Munto, Mommy and Daddy are returning to the Akuto.”  
King: “Do not be sad, Munto. We will always be by your side.”

*: “Despite my fate, I was so desperate to seek my mother and father’s guidance, for the burden they left behind was too much to bear. I am uncertain if I truly saw them that day, but it was Ryueri who revived me and gave me a reason to live. A new respect was found in us both.”  
This scene is written in Godmother, but I am outlining his POV for a future fic.  
Munto ep7: “The main obstacle on that path was the Outsider himself. Having come to realize that, Gas rebelled against his fate and left the Heavens.”

*: “Honestly, she thought no guy would ever want to hold her gigantic hands.”  
I’m in high hopes that my explanation of this scene came across as platonic, not romantic.  
Ichiko ep2: “My hand is bigger than any guy’s. What guy would want to hold my hand?”

*: “Did you know I attempted to take my own life? It was in the year after my parents’ death. I went to that same watering hole you saw earlier today and drowned myself.”  
This is not canon, but taken from the timeline of his rising after the Elders’ scorned words. Please read Godmother for further details.

*: “You can do it. You can change, even if it is by the way of your thinking. The desire of one heart can change the world. Believe in your own strength: pick yourself up and rise from it. It is not healthy root in such a state.”  
Although Yumemi was miserable and very much distressed, Munto was not going to be the white knight—at least not entirely because he could not, and he gave her encouragement to stand and fight for what she believed in.  
If change is desired, it starts with the self, ‘cause at the end of the day, that’s all you have.  
Munto ep8: “…‘memi, Yumemi… Do not close your heart. Open your eyes and look, Yumemi. If you sink into that darkness, the world will end. The world will be sealed in darkness!”  
Yumemi: “Help me, I…”  
Munto: “Yumemi, have you forgotten? You broke through the space-time continuum with your own will. You passed that wall believing in your own strength. You are here now to dispel that darkness and call upon light.”  
Yumemi: “I can’t… I just… The future is…”  
Munto: “The future is not set in stone. You have to give shape to the future you wish for.”  
Yumemi: “But my heart is the one destroying the future!”  
Munto: “And now that you understand that, you can change. Yumemi, believe in yourself! Only you can give shape to the future you desire. Believe, Yumemi! You can open up the future! You have a heart able to give birth to dreams! …You also have bonds that must never be lost. You have something you have to protect!”

*: “She curled to shield herself from his graced presence.”  
In Princess, I go on about Rui’s astonishment with Yumemi’s powers, claiming her to be a Goddess, but Munto has the same ability to regenerate the Akuto, foresee dreams, and the potential of an Outsider. It can stem waaay back into my Sun/Moon AU: [fav.me/d35jiga]  
Gntarl ep6: “Why does Munto have so much power?” / “So this is the power of that girl.”  
Munto ep7/extras: The resonance born of people’s hearts… That is Akuto; the almighty power which created this celestial world. If one thoughtlessly tries to lay hands on this power, he will be consumed by it and destroyed [Guridori]. If one fails to comprehend its nature, it will consume him with grief and corrupt him [Gntarl]. Only those who realize the truthfulness of those facts can truly come to know themselves [Gas]. The crisis in the Heavens has ended, but the destruction of the world has not been avoided. To save this world, we have no other choice than to return the Akuto cycle to its original state. Yumemi, you and I are the only one’s who can do that. However, you have not realized who you truly are. There is not much time left, but I believe in you.”

*: “We're not even in high school, and they're already asking about colleges!”  
This was something I honestly found very frustrating during my freshman year. Japanese and American schools are organized a little differently however, so their third year of middle school is our first year of high school.

*: “I really do want Yumemi to be happy! But I don’t want to be left behind!”  
It is not canon of Ichiko’s mother to have left her, but she is out of the picture with Tami’s photo musings in the final scene. I think it really stems Ichiko’s anxiety and abandonment issues.

*: “With a left consoled on her shaking shoulder, his right grasped her elbow and he stood to raise them up together effortlessly.”  
This visual connects to Yumemi’s doubts in episode eight—after the Heaven’s history explanation.

*: “…Like the candy Chikara enjoys? Surly I missed the relation. Please explain.”  
A humorous nod to Munto’s cultural confusion in the second episode preview:  
Munto: “The people of the Lower World are getting sucked into a giant iron box… Watch out, Girl of Destiny! You will be taken to the underworld!”  
Yumemi: “Munto, this is just a train…”


End file.
